Vision of Truth
by Ruyn
Summary: COMPLETE! A 14 year old ObiWan is injured after a mission and is haunted by a mysterious dream.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Vision of Truth  
  
Author: Ruyn- celtic_rose@alloymail.com  
  
Time Frame: Obi-Wan is 14  
  
Spoilers: None that I can think of…unless you haven't read any of the JA books then yes there are some ^_^.  
  
Rating: PG- there is some violence but nothing major.  
  
Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are sent to a strange planet. They return hurt and tired but their mission was a success…or was it? Can a dream really for tell the future? Does more trouble await them? And if so from where?  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like a George to you? Well at least I don't have the beard or the male factor hehehe. Anyway, I don't own Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon or that cute little Yoda, but all the other characters are happily mine….or at least I hope they are *scratches head* Read and Enjoy and PLEASE review!!!  
  
A Vision of Truth  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn tapped his thumbs quietly upon the terrace railing. He let his gaze travel across the cities horizon. The sun was setting and Coruscant always looked beautiful at this time of day. He could remember standing in the same spot as a young boy, marveling at the beauty of a sun set. A small transport pod buzzed by, and Qui-Gon watched it pass. A soft breeze blew, bringing the scent of burning fuel and thruster emissions. To anyone else these smells might seem offending but to Qui-Gon they were familiar and comforting. Taking one last glance at the vast city before him, Qui-Gin walked inside.  
  
He walked over to a chair and sat down. Closing his eyes, he called upon the force to sooth his nerves. Yoda had recently sent him and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi on a rather tiring mission. The Planet had been Corath, the mission to bring order to a place in chaos. The planet had been in a constant state of war fare ever since it's king Basilisk had died unexpectedly seven years ago. All though Chamarlen, Corath's Ambassador, had stepped in as the planets temporary ruler, there was only so much the Algot leader had been able to accomplish. Meetings had been called, discussions had been held , treaties had been signed. Qui-Gon had done everything within his power as a Jedi to bring peace to the people of Corath but still high tension filled the air. And not only that his Padawan had been hurt in the process.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed in frustration. Obi-Wan was with the healers of the Temple at the moment. The medical supplies on Corath, if any could be found at all, were extremely inadequate for what was happening to the tiny planet. Qui-Gon had no doubt that Yoda would send them back to monitor the planets progress and he wasn't looking forward to the event. His mind drifted to a particular moment; a meeting that should have ended peacefully, but instead ended in pain. A frown creased his forehead.  
  
" Master?" Qui- Gon looked down at his Padawan. There were dark smudges under his eyes from not enough sleep.  
  
"Yes Obi-Wan?"  
  
" Do you think this will really work?"  
  
Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan was referring to the meeting that was about to take place.. He wanted to say yes, that he was confident everything would work out, but he wasn't. The hatred on this planet was strong and long lived. No one would except the death of their beloved King and every one blamed each other for his untimely demise. Qui-Gon knew if he couldn't get the people of Corath to sign a peace treaty they were doomed. Yoda had made it very clear that if things didn't clear up in three weeks that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were to return to Coruscant. Today would mark the end of the three weeks. A transport was going to pick them up later in the evening but Qui- Gon had been determined to make one final attempt.  
  
Qui-Gon looked squarely at Obi-Wan. "I'm not sure Obi-Wan. Yoda said it could be done, we can only hope it can in three weeks."  
  
" Yes master." Obi-Wan didn't like the situation Qui-Gon and himself had been put in. He understood that Yoda had good reason for sending them there but still. He couldn't help but have the feeling that…  
  
"Ah Jedi. So it was you who set up this little get together."  
  
Obi-Wan's thoughts were interrupted. He turned around and saw a tall green form ,dressed in regal robes of red, standing in the door way of the conference hall. The people of Corath had green scaly skin to help them with the planets hot moist climate. The whole planet was one giant swamp and Obi-Wan thought the people resembled lizards. The only place that wasn't run over with swamp water was the planets only city. Chorai wasn't very grand but it was huge. The buildings were all of a simple design, most not exceeding two floors. In fact the Empyreal Ambassador's Hall was the largest building in the city; it had over six floors.  
  
Qui-Gon went to greet the tall Algot, the name the people of Corath had given themselves. " Ambassador. Yes it was me who arranged this meeting. I still have hopes of bringing peace to your people."  
  
" Peace? Ha!" The lizard like creature walked into the room, his long tail trailing behind. "The Algots haven't lived in peace in over six years. You think you will be able to join us together in harmony by having a meeting? I laugh at you Jedi. Corath's rains will stop falling before peace claims its people!"  
  
" We shall see." Qui-Gon kept his tone as neutral as possible but couldn't help thinking that the Algot was right. Suddenly, more green forms came into the room. Well, no more time for doubts. Qui-Gon waited for everyone to take their seats. Motioning for Obi-Wan to stand beside him, he began his speech.  
  
" People of Corath, the fighting must stop…"  
  
"Qui-Gon?"  
  
Qui-Gon was startled out his thoughts. He opened his eyes and saw the familiar form of a woman in white robes. Gandje La'Nor had been a healer at the Jedi Temple for years. Her blond hair was tied back in a braided bun accenting the curves of her face. Qui-Gon looked into her eyes. They were a warm shade of amber and usually filled with love and caring. But now, Qui-Gon noticed something else in the warm depths…concern? It couldn't possibly be for him, then it had to be for…  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon tried to hold down his growing anxiety.  
  
" Resting. You may see him now if you like."  
  
Qui-Gon got up and walked over to the petite woman. There was something she wasn't telling him, he could sense it. " What's wrong?"  
  
Gandje swallowed hard before answering. "His wound was rather severe. We've managed to stop the flow of blood and kneed the flesh back together. But…but because the wound remained unhealed for a long period of time a fever has set in."  
  
Qui-Gon's heart sank at the news. He had known the wound was serious on Corath but with the lack of medical supplies there had only been so much Qui-Gon had been able to do for the boy. " How long will it take for the fever to break?"  
  
" It's hard to say. We should know for sure come morning."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and put a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder. "Thank you."  
  
He walked out of the room and down the hallway. He continued down until he came to a door near the end. Before going in Qui-Gon closed his eyes and reached out to his Padawan with the force. A few moments passed before he felt it. A small ripple. It was his Padawan's life force, weak but there. Qui-Gon took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked quietly into the room and shut the door behind him. It was white with a large window looking out over Coruscant. The room was sparse save for a bed and a chair next to it. Qui-Gon walked slowly over to the bed and gazed down at his young apprentice. One would have thought he was resting peacefully if it wasn't for the sheen of sweat covering the boy's face. Qui-Gon placed a hand on Obi-Wan's forehead. Hot. Very hot.  
  
Suddenly Obi-Wan began to move about restlessly. "Rest my Padawan." The boys head turned toward Qui-Gon. Instantly he calmed down and was once again resting peacefully. Qui-Gon smiled. Even with a fever Obi-Wan was obedient. Noticing the chair by the bed, Qui-Gon pulled it closer and sat down. He would remain with Obi-Wan until the fever broke. Yoda would most likely inquirer after the boys condition but Qui-Gon would let Gandje deliver the information. His Padawan needed him right now besides he didn't want to leave until he was sure Obi-Wan would be alright.  
  
Qui-Gon looked up from his constant vigil as the door to Obi-Wan's room opened. Gandje walked into the room with a bundle of blankets in her arms. " I thought you might have need of these," she said with a smile.  
  
Qui-Gon sat forward and realized how stiff his back was. He stood up and stretched, trying to work out the kinks in his muscles. " Yes thank you."  
  
Gandje placed the blankets on the floor and walked over to Obi-Wan. She placed a hand on his forehead. "How is he? Any change?"  
  
Qui-Gon's face grew solemn, "No. The fever still rages on."  
  
Gandje frowned. She had hoped the boy would get better as the night wore on. If the fever didn't break soon Obi-Wan was in real danger of not making it. Of course she wasn't about to tell Qui-Gon that. If he wasn't already aware of the seriousness of the boys condition, he probably had enough on his mind. Gandje looked at the Jedi Master. He was aging that was clear but Gandje could tell he still held the same spirit he had had when he was a young Jedi Knight. She looked closer at his face. What concern lay within his cool blue eyes. Did he care so much for the young Jedi? Gandje hoped so. She had seen what Xanatos's betrayal had done to the Jedi Master. She had hated seeing Qui-Gon in pain. He had always been so nice to everyone. Gandje took another look at the sleeping boy. Get well Obi-Wan. Get well soon. Your Master needs you more than you know.  
  
" Notify me if there is any change."  
  
" I will."  
  
" Would you like me to bring you something to eat? You must be starving."  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Very well. I'll check on him in the morning. Goodnight Qui-Gon."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Qui-Gon watched as Gandje left the room. After the door closed he picked up the blankets and made a small bed on the floor. Once everything was in place, Qui-Gon took his place back in the chair. He gazed at Obi-Wan's sleeping form. They had been together for two years now. Their relationship was still a little bumpy at times but Qui-Gon had come to care very much for the boy. Though Obi-Wan had the bad habit of getting into awkward situations and was always keeping Qui-Gon on his toes, the boy had a determination the Jedi Master had not seen in many students. Obi-Wan still had much to learn, but Qui-Gon was sure he would make a fine Jedi Knight one day.  
  
The hours crawled by; Qui-Gon could hear the students turning in for the night. He could imagine the lights of the Temple slowly turning off, one by one. Qui-Gon covered his mouth as a yawn caught him by surprise. Perhaps it was time he turned in as well. He shrugged off his Jedi robe and laid it carefully over the chair. Turning back the covers of his makeshift bed, he started to lie down but then stopped. Standing back up he turned to Obi-Wan. Placing a hand over one of Obi-Wan's, he whispered quietly, "Goodnight Obi-Wan."  
  
Once again the boys head turned towards him. Qui-Gon smiled warmly. He reluctantly let his hand drop to his side and went to bed.  
  
Qui-Gon sat up abruptly. Something had woken him up. He threw back the covers and stood up. Sun light poured in through the window and the Temple was alive with noise from its many occupants. Qui-Gon concentrated. Something had disturbed his sleep and had been strong enough wake him up. Something was wrong, he could sense it. Suddenly he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He gazed down at Obi-Wan. His head was moving about restlessly. He looked closely at the boy's face, searching for any sign that the fever was breaking, for any signs of change. There was something… a bright red flush was in Obi-Wan's cheeks that hadn't been there before.  
  
" So the fever has gotten worse." Qui-Gon released a far from steady breath. Right at that moment, as though in response to what Qui-Gon had just said, Obi-Wan released a weak moan of pain. Qui-Gon closed his eyes. That one sound was more painful than any physical wound. A feeling of helplessness had begun to take shape the night before and was growing stronger with each passing moment.  
  
" How is he?"  
  
Qui-Gon whirled around to find Gandje standing in the room. He hadn't even heard her come in, a bad mistake for a Jedi Master. " His fever has gotten worse."  
  
Gandje frowned. Worse? She had hoped the fever would have gone down by the morning. She walked over to the bed and placed a cool hand on the boys forehead. She also noticed a slight red flush to Obi-Wan's cheeks that hadn't been there the night before. Force! she thought, the fever has gotten worse. I need to do something and fast. But what? Gandje racked her brain for a possible remedy that would bring the fever down and quickly. Then it hit her. It's a long shot but it's better than nothing.  
  
" I need to get some medical supplies but I will return shortly." Gandje turned to face the Jedi standing beside her. There was such distress in the man's eyes. She offered a smile of reassurance. " I'll get that fever down Qui-Gon, don't worry. I'll be right back." I hope this works, she thought and rushed out of the room.  
  
Not fifteen minutes later, Gandje walked back into the room carrying a need and a bottle of clear liquid. Qui-Gon watched quietly as she prepared the needle and injected the serum into Obi-Wan's arm. " That should help to bring the fever down." Gandje placed the needle and bottle into a pocket within her robes. Qui-Gon expected her to leave, thinking she had other duties. When she didn't move, he gazed at her curiously.  
  
Gandje hesitated. She knew Qui-Gon would not want to leave Obi-Wan's side but while she had been getting the serum a messenger had told her the Jedi Council was requesting Qui-Gon's presence. He could not refuse an audience with the council, it would be disrespectful.  
  
" Qui-Gon…the Jedi Council has requested an audience with you."  
  
Qui-Gon stiffened, " Why?"  
  
" I wasn't told why, only that they must speak with you."  
  
Qui-Gon glanced out the window. He didn't want to leave Obi-Wan. What if something happened while he was gone? Still he could not refuse an audience with the council, no matter what condition his Padawan was in. He looked down at Obi-Wan's restless form. Please, was the only word he could think of.  
  
" Very well. I'll return as soon as I can."  
  
" Don't worry about Obi-Wan Qui-Gon, I'll watch over him."  
  
" I know." Qui-Gon walked out of the room and away from Obi-Wan with a heavy heart, but still possessing all the grace a Jedi Master could muster.  
  
Gandje just smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Qui-Gon stood before the doors of the Jedi Council room. He needed to calm his nerves before entering. The members of the Jedi Council were extremely observant and could see through even the strongest of creatures. Qui-Gon did not want to be reprimanded for being distracted by the condition of his Padawan. Taking a deep breath he entered the chamber.  
  
Expecting to see the twelve faces that made up the council, Qui-Gon was surprised to see only the small loan figure of Yoda. His sleepy eyes gazed up at Qui-Gon expectantly.  
  
" Glad to see you I am."  
  
" And I you Master." Qui-Gon walked forward and bowed before the Jedi Master.  
  
" Peace has claimed Corath?"  
  
" Yes, but tension is still strong."  
  
" Ah yes. Expect this the council did. Send you back soon we must."  
  
Qui-Gon stiffened slightly. Return soon? Without Obi-Wan?  
  
Yoda's ears lifted slightly as he studied the Jedi before him. " How is Obi-Wan?"  
  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes for a second. He should have known he wouldn't be able to hide his distress from someone as tuned into the force as Yoda. " The fever has gotten worse but Gandje La'Nor has given him a serum that should bring it down."  
  
" Happy to hear this I am. Strong is the force in him … He will survive."  
  
" Of course Master."  
  
Yoda's eyes narrowed slightly. " Anxious to return to him you are Qui-Gon Jinn. Sense that you care for Obi-Was I do. Pleased am I." The old Master walked over to a window, his cane tapping lightly on the floor. He gazed at the city for a moment then turned back to Qui-Gon. "Decided the council has. When young Obi-Wan is well enough, return to Corath you shall."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
" Be careful Qui-Gon Jinn. Clouded in darkness is Corath's future. Bringing light is the only path to true peace."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. He wasn't pleased with the idea of returning to the tiny planet so soon. The mission was going to be difficult and no doubt quite unpleasant. He looked at Yoda waiting for him to say more. The small Jedi Master stared right back. Then his sleepy eyes closed for a moment and Qui- Gon heard a soft sigh. When the eyes reopened they looked at Qui-Gon calmly.  
  
" Go to Obi-Wan. Call you again the council will."  
  
" Yes Master. Thank you."  
  
" May the force be with you Qui-Gon Jinn."  
  
" And also with you Master.'  
  
Qui-Gon walked out of the room as calmly as his concern for Obi-Wan would allow. He was anxious to return to his Padawan's side and see if the serum was having any affect. As he walked down the silent hallway he passed a door leading out into a large indoor garden. Stopping to glance at the many plants inside, the sweet fragrance of flowers in bloom floated up to his nose. The garden seemed to call to him and he couldn't help but wonder inside. He walked up and down the gardens many isles, admiring the alien plants and flowers. Some Qui-Gon recognized immediately, others were foreign to him. One particular plant caught his attention. He walked over and smelled the plants sweet yet peculiar odor. Leaning down, Qui-Gon read the small brass plaque in front of the plant.  
  
The Canary Fire Blossom  
  
Native to Corath this small vine like plant blooms  
  
for three months during the spring season. The fire  
  
red blossoms bloom for one day giving off an unusual,  
  
sweet hypnotic scent.  
  
Now Qui-Gon knew why the plant had caught his attention. He remembered seeing it on many of the trees in Chorai. Qui-Gon gazed at the dark red flowers covering the small vine. He sighed sadly. The blossoms served only to remind him of Corath's dark past and of the mission ahead. His heart heavy, Qui-Gon made his way toward the garden's door.  
  
" There you are." Gandje stood in the hallway, her amber eyes gleaming brightly. " They told me you had left over an hour ago."  
  
"An hour ago? I guess I lost track of time."  
  
Gandje smiled, " The gardens can do that to you. When you didn't return I thought you must have been detained and came looking for you."  
  
" Is everything alright?" Qui-Gon asked, his thoughts drifting back to Obi- Wan.  
  
" Yes. In fact Obi-Wan has just woken up. The serum worked, the fever has come down."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned slightly, " But hasn't gone away."  
  
" No, but I'm confident it will by later this evening."  
  
Qui-Gon's heart soured at the news. Obi-Wan would be alright.  
  
" He was asking for you. He is still very weak and he can't talk much but…'  
  
" Thank you."  
  
" My pleasure."  
  
Gandje watched as the tall Jedi Master walked down the hallway. A smile broke out across her face. " Thank you Obi-Wan. Thank you for living."  
  
Sith his head hurt! As did every other muscle in his body. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked about the room. He was alone now and took the opportunity to take in his surroundings. He knew he was on Coruscant, he remembered arriving at the Temple. What he didn't know was how long he had been there. Continuing his lazy glance of the room, Obi-Wan noticed a pile of blankets siting on a chair next to his bed. Thinking they were for him, he didn't pay them much attention.  
  
Oh, he was so thirsty. The woman, who had called herself Gandje, had left before Obi-Wan could ask her for a glass of water. He had merely inquired where Qui-Gon was and the woman had rushed off to find him. What he wouldn't give for a nice cool glass of water. Obi-Wan would have gotten up to get it himself, except every time he lifted his head the room would begin to spin. He had managed to find out that he had just gotten over the worst of a rather severe fever. But it hadn't disappeared completely so he was to remain where he was. As if I could move!!  
  
Obi-Wan moaned and closed his eyes. The annoying pounding in his head was sending a scorching heat all through his body. It was like being in a gigantic oven and slowly being cooked. How I hate fevers! He tried to call upon the force to help with the pain, as he had been taught to do, but he couldn't quite grasp it.  
  
" You're too weak, my young apprentice."  
  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes at the familiar voice. " Master?" He winced as his voice cracked inside his dry throat.  
  
" Don't speak, save your strength." Qui-Gon walked over to the bed and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's forehead. The movement was beginning to feel like second nature to the Jedi Master. "Much cooler. The fever is almost gone." He watched as Obi-Wan swallowed convulsively, each time making the boy wince. " Would you like something to drink?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. He watched eagerly as Qui-Gon called down for a pitcher of water and a glass to pour it in. Almost immediately there was soft knock at the door. A droid stood waiting, pitcher in hand. Mumbling a swift 'Thank you' Qui-Gon dismissed the woman and closed the door. He poured the water into the glass and carried it over to the bed. Holding up Obi-Wan's head ,he brought the cup up to his lips.  
  
Obi-Wan gulped the sweet liquid. It felt so good on his dry throat. He nodded when he'd had enough and Qui-Gon lowered his head to the pillow. At least his throat felt better, now if he could only do something about this fever.  
  
" I've spoken with Master Yoda."  
  
Obi-Wan gazed at Qui-Gon curiously, his attention caught. Why would Qui- Gon need to speak to Master Yoda? " About what Master?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan and frowned, then glanced away. A thought entered Obi-Wan's mind. Have I displeased him in some way? Maybe I did something wrong and he is angry with me? Or…Obi-Wan felt his heart skip a beat…Or maybe he is going to dismiss me. After two years of being Master and Padawan, Obi-Wan hoped not. He liked Qui-Gon, both as a Master and a trusted friend. Though his behavior may not have been the best on Corath, and he had acted impulsively and maybe even a little rash, he hoped that wasn't reason enough for Qui-Gon to dismiss him. The Jedi looked back at him and Obi-Wan quickly scanned his face for any signs of anger or irritation. But he saw nothing; like always Qui-Gon's face was impossible to read.  
  
Qui-Gon took a deep breath before speaking. He knew Obi-Wan wouldn't like the news any better than he did. "He wished to hear of our progress on Corath. He was pleased to hear that the Algots have agreed to peace but has decided, along with the rest of the council, to send us back as soon as you are strong enough."  
  
Though Obi-Wan tried, he found it hard to hide his relief. He wasn't pleased with the idea of going back to the war stricken planet but at least Qui-Gon wasn't upset with him.  
  
Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a confused glance. " You seem pleased to be returning to Corath."  
  
" No Master. I am merely pleased to find out that I have not upset you in some way."  
  
" Upset me?" Now Qui-Gon was really confused. Had Obi-Wan thought he had spoken to Yoda about him? Qui-Gon studied his Padawan. He looked into Obi- Wan's cool green eyes and was amazed at what he saw. Fear? Of what? Then it dawned on him. Could Obi-wan have thought he had spoken to Yoda about dismissing him. Qui-Gon couldn't believe it. He had been displeased with Obi-Wan's actions on Corath, even a little upset. After all, the boy had acted impulsively and such actions had caused problems in the past but that was no reason to have him dismissed. No great harm was done and the mission had been a success. " No Obi-Wan you haven't upset me. And you must never think that you could upset me enough for me to dismiss you as my Padawan. Forgiveness and understanding are a way of life. We must except them or anger will consume us. Nothing can be done than can't be forgiven."  
  
Except betrayal, Obi-Wan thought sadly. There were many things about his Master Obi-Wan had yet to understand. Qui-Gon was a man of few words and Obi-Wan was often left on his own to figure out what he was thinking. His Master had a dark past, one in which he had been bitterly betrayed. Obi- Wan knew Qui-Gon still felt the pain of that betrayal, he could some times see in his eyes when he looked at him. Obi-Wan also knew that he would do everything he could to keep Qui-Gon from feeling that pain again.  
  
A bunch of emotions had played across Obi-Wan's face. Qui-Gon wondered what the boy was thinking. He was about to ask when Obi-Wan suddenly yawned loudly. Qui-Gon smiled and chuckled softly. " I think it is time you went back to sleep my Padawan. You will need your full strength for the journey ahead."  
  
" Yes, Master." Obi-Wan closed his eyes and was asleep almost instantly.  
  
Four Days Later:  
  
" Obi-Wan, I would like you to meet Anal Ki. She will be helping you regain your strength."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the girl standing next to Qui-Gon. She appeared to be the same height as him and around the same age. At first glance, Obi-Wan had thought her human. She had the same complexion as a human, maybe a little pale but nothing out of the ordinary. Her hair, which was an alarming shade of red, was tied back in a tight braid and hung over her left shoulder. The tunic and pants she was wearing were simple enough. Beige in color they looked to be worn more for comfort than style. A dark cloak surrounded her shoulders and it swayed as she walked towards him. It wasn't until Anal stood right in front of him that Obi-Wan noticed the peculiar shade of her eyes. They were violet with a slight fleck of gold in the middle. Another aspect of her face startled Obi-Wan. There was a blue jeweled moon resting between her eyebrows. He smiled a hello, temporally unable to speak.  
  
" Well I think I will let the two of you get aquatinted." Qui-Gon left the room and an awkward silence followed.  
  
Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to say. He suddenly wished Qui-Gon hadn't left . Well, I guess a hello is a good start. " Ah…hello. So you are going to be helping me regain my strength."  
  
Anal looked at him and smiled, " Yes, your Master told me you have just recovered from a real bad fever."  
  
" Yeah. It wasn't much fun I can tell you that. So…What do we do first?"  
  
" Well, nothing to stressful…how about we start with a massage then try standing up. Sound good?"  
  
"Sure." Obi-Wan threw back the covers. He rolled his pants up to the knee and watched quietly as Anal began massaging his right calf. Her hands felt smooth and soft. When she reached for the other leg, light reflected of something at her waist. Obi-Wan looked down and was surprised to see what looked liked a lightsaber dangling from her belt.  
  
" You're a Jedi aren't you?"  
  
" Yes. I have been a Padawan for three years."  
  
" Really? I've been one for two. Who is your Master?"  
  
" Her name is Kauli Brinate. I'm her second Padawan but that really doesn't make much difference. We're pretty close, we discovered through our time together that we have a lot in common. She says she has high hopes for me, I only hope I continue to live up her high expectations."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. She sounds a lot like me talking about Qui-Gon. He watched her rub her hands up and down his leg,. She certainly was a good masseuse. Then he noticed something. The cloak she was wearing didn't resemble a Jedi robe in the least. " Where is your Jedi robe?"  
  
Anal winced and a strained smile came to her face. " That's an interesting story."  
  
" Tell me, I have plenty of time on my hands."  
  
Anal smiled and rolled her eyes, " I bet you do. Anyway I'm not wearing my robe because I lost it."  
  
" You lost it?!" A Jedi robe was sacred to a Jedi, almost as important as his lightsaber. Obi-Wan couldn't imagine loosing his.  
  
" Yeah. My Master and I were just on a very interesting mission. We were discussing waste disposal with a people called the Crepitts," Anal scrunched up her nose and shook her head, " Believe me the planet stunk. Anyway we were in their conference room and is was stifling hot. The planet had a very hot climate and there was no way I was going to be able to keep my robe on without passing out from heat exhaustion. Kauli said I could leave my robe on a chair by the door, that it would be safe. After all who would want a cloak with a climate like that. Well, as it turned out someone did. When the conference was over and I went to retrieve my robe, it was gone. We looked every where but couldn't find it. Kauli is going to request another one for me but I know I'm going to receive a reprimanding from the Council for my carelessness. But I guess that's the way it goes. We can only learn from our mistakes not change them."  
  
Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to wince. "You sound just like Qui-Gon."  
  
Anal looked up from her task intrigued. " Speaking of your Master, what is he like? I have heard many stories."  
  
" He's…unusual." Obi-Wan sighed. Unusual didn't even begin to describe Qui- Gon.  
  
Anal looked at Obi-Wan confused. " You don't sound to happy about that."  
  
" It's not that I don't like him , I respect him greatly. He has a lot of knowledge to share with me and I am more than willing to receive it…"  
  
"But-?"  
  
"We've been together for two years and haven't achieved the ultimate bond between a Master and a Padawan." Obi-Wan looked down at the bed covers. This was the first time he had put his fears to words and told some one. He couldn't explain why he was telling Anal all this, but for some reason he trusted her.  
  
Anal looked at Obi-Wan sympathetically. Although he hadn't said it, she could see that he cared very much for his Master and wanted more than anything to connect with him. He seemed so eager to please Qui-Gon and to have him approve of him, she couldn't imagine that Qui-Gon didn't see this or was as cold as Obi-Wan was implying. She remembered the conversation she had had with the Jedi Master about Obi-Wan's condition and what needed to be done. There had been respect in the older man's voice but that was to be expected. What Anal wanted to know was did Qui-Gon care for Obi-Wan the way the boy obviously cared for him? I'll have to watch him when they are together, she thought. Wanting to reassure Obi-Wan, she placed a hand on his shoulder. " Don't worry Obi-Wan. I'm sure the two of you will connect , it just takes time. Well, I'm done with your massage, how about standing up?"  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, why not." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and with Anal's help, hopped onto the floor. He would have fallen if she hadn't been there but Obi-Wan tried not to let that get him down. He needed to get his strength back as soon as possible.  
  
" Good, you're standing. Do you think you could try taking a step?"  
  
" It's worth a shot." Leaning on Anal's arm and one of his own spread out for balance, Obi-Wan took a small step.  
  
" That's great! How about another one?"  
  
With Anal's help Obi-Wan managed to walk half way across the room before having to stop for a rest. His muscles felt stiff and weak, though Anal's massage had done wonders. "Where did you learn to be such a great masseuse?"  
  
" Kauli has shown me a lot of different types of healing techniques. Her people are known for their healing abilities and she's teaching me a few tricks of the trade so to speak."  
  
"What about your people Anal? You're not human."  
  
Anal laughed. It was a sweet sound, like a song from long ago. " No, I'm not human. My people are called the Rahar. See the moon in between my eyebrows? It means I'm a dream seeker."  
  
" A dream seeker?" Obi-Wan grunted as Anal helped him turn around.  
  
" Yes. Within the Rahar there are a few of us who are born with a special ability. We can have vivid dreams and the blue crescent moon is our symbol of birth."  
  
"You mean you're a visionary?"  
  
" No not exactly. The dreams we have are so real that they seem real. Sometimes, if you ask a dream seeker a question before they go to bed, they will receive the answer in a dream. The ancient ones believe that the gods speak through us but I think it's a gift, nothing more. The dreams aren't visions just very realistic dreams. Although…"  
  
" 'Although' what?", Obi-Wan asked anxious to hear the rest.  
  
" Well…Kauli says my ability is different."  
  
" How so?"  
  
" She says that since I am force sensitive the dreams I have are more like visions. Of course I didn't think this was true at first, but when I think about all the dreams that I have had in the past that have actually come true, I have to believe her."  
  
" What dream have you had actually come true?"  
  
" Well… I guess the one that means the most to me is the one when I dreamed I would be selected to be a Padawan. All I knew was that the master would be a female and would not be human. I had heard her voice in the dream but not remembering what she looked liked it was hard to put together a definite face. Of course…" Anal paused as she helped Obi-Wan back onto the bed, " Of course I didn't pay much attention to it, I thought it was just my hopeful imagination. Any way the next day Master Yoda said I was to fight for a Jedi Master that would be arriving later that day in search of a Padawan. I was honored to say the least but didn't give a second thought to the dream. It wasn't until I saw Kauli standing in the arena that I put two and two together. She was female and no where near human. Well as you might have guessed I fought for her and was asked to be her Padawan soon after. I have a lot more confidence in my dreams now but I'm learning that what I dream doesn't always happen. It's rather nerve racking come to think of it."  
  
" I would imagine." Obi-Wan was finding all this quite hard to believe. He had had dreams before but nothing like what Anal was describing. It was said that certain Jedi possessed the power to have truthful dreams but even those dreamers had few that actually came true. Most of the time they were just warnings. I wonder… " Ah!" Obi-Wan reached down and grabbed his legs. Pain shot through them. It felt like his legs were being pierced with a thousand needles.  
  
" What? What's wrong!?" Anal was startled by Obi-Wan's sudden scream. The boy was obviously in pain but she didn't know what was wrong. " Obi- Wan! What's wrong?"  
  
Obi-Wan rubbed at his legs furiously, " It feels like a thousand needles are being driven into my legs!"  
  
Anal sank into the chair by the bed. His legs were just waking up. She closed her eyes and tried to slow down her fast beating heart. " Don't scare me like that! I thought something was really wrong."  
  
"Sorry." Obi-Wan sat back up, the pain was beginning to go away. " The pain caught me off guard. I've never had pins and needles like that before."  
  
" You've been lying down without moving for a long time, your legs weren't used to walking and you blood rushed down to your feet."  
  
Obi Wan lay back on the bed and covered his face with his hands. I hate being weak! Suddenly he heard a strange sound and looked at Anal. She was laughing!  
  
" What's so funny?"  
  
Anal shook her head unable to speak for the moment. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. What was she laughing at? He sat up and crossed his arms, he didn't like secrets, especially when they might concern him. Anal opened her eyes. Seeing Obi-Wan's discomfort she tried to calm down. She took a deep breath and explained what had caused her outburst. " You looked so funny."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her confused. " With your hands on your face you looked like scrunched up fish from where I'm sitting." Once again Anal burst into laughter.  
  
Obi-Wan tried to picture what he had looked like. It wasn't long before he to was laughing. The two of them were laughing so hard neither one heard Qui-Gon come onto the room.  
  
Qui-Gon observed the two padawans quietly. He didn't know what they were laughing at but it was nice to see Anal and Obi-Wan getting along so well. Qui-Gon hated to interrupt the merriment but Obi-Wan needed his rest. He cleared his throat loudly. Immediately the laughter stopped and both students looked at Qui-Gon. " I'm glad to see you two getting along so well." Qui-Gon walked into the room and offered Obi-Wan a warm smile, " How are you feeling Obi-Wan?"  
  
" Well Master. I managed to walk half way across the room." Obi-Wan grinned, he was pleased with his progress and this was only his first day. Qui-Gon had to be pleased.  
  
" Very good my Padawan but don't over exert yourself. Your strength will come back in time and time requires patience."  
  
Obi-Wan's smile wavered slightly. That wasn't the comment he'd been looking for. "Yes Master."  
  
Anal was frowning. Why had Qui-Gon reprimanded Obi-Wan? He's doing great considering the fact he hasn't moved in four days. Anal wasn't sure what to think. She refused to believe Qui-Gon was a cold as Obi-Wan had described. There has to be more to this than what she was seeing. But what?  
  
" Anal?" She looked up, Qui-Gon had spoken to her.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Thank you for helping with Obi-Wan today. What time can we expect you tomorrow?  
  
" I'll have to speak with my Master, but I would guess sometime before lunch."  
  
" Very well. We shall see you then."  
  
" Okay. Bye Obi-Wan I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
" Bye Anal and thanks!" Obi-Wan waved to her as she walked out of the room. A yawn caught him by surprise and he covered it with one of his hands. He looked up at Qui-Gon and found him studying him.  
  
"Tired my Padawan?"  
  
" Yes Master a little."  
  
Qui-Gon sat down in the chair Anal had been sitting a few moments before. He tucked his robes around him and folded his hands in his lap. "Well then, you should get some rest. Sleep is the best healer."  
  
"Yes Master." Obi-Wan lied down and pulled the covers around him. he tried to fall asleep on his back but just couldn't do it. He turned on his side hoping to get into a more comfortable position. With his back to the window, he faced Qui-Gon. He looked into the cool blue depth if his Master's eyes. Nothing. Always nothing. Obi-Wan sighed with frustration, even when there was nothing to hide Qui-Gon locked him out.  
  
"Go to sleep Obi-Wan."  
  
" Yes Master." He closed his eyes and was asleep within moments, never seeing the smile that came to Qui-Gon's face.  
  
The lights of the combat room gleamed as the two fighters came together. Their lightsabers clashed, separated, then clashed again. Both of them tried to obtain the advantage over the other, but to no avail. The boy jumped into the air as his attacker tried to make a sweep at his feet. He flipped over his opponent and landed some distance away. Taking advantage of the momentary pause in combat, he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. However, that was all he was given time to do, for his opponent was on him again, striking for his head and then his mid-section. But the boy deflected the strokes easily as many years of training clicked in. All the while, the two fighters were oblivious to the pair of eyes watching them with keen interest.  
  
Qui-Gon watched closely as Anal and Obi-Wan practiced their basic training. Obi-Wan's strength had returned faster than anyone had predicted and the boy had begun to grow restless. He had been working with Anal for over a week now and Qui-Gon had noticed a definite connection between the two. His gaze momentarily shifted to the girl . Her blue lightsaber clashed with Obi-Wan's, at times it was impossible to see where one ended and the other began. She was an excellent duelist, her Master was teaching her well. However there was something in the girl's eyes that bothered Qui- Gon. It was as though every time she looked at him she was studying him; searching for something that wasn't easy to see. As though reading his thoughts, Anal looked up. Qui-Gon felt a chill run up his spine. What is she looking for?  
  
Qui-Gon let his gaze shift back to Obi-Wan. He was tiring, Qui-Gon could see it. His moves were becoming sluggish. " Ouch!" Anal nicked Obi-Wan in the leg as he tried to dodge a stroke aimed at his feet. Though the lightsabers were on low power for safety precautions, it still hurt when you got hit. Qui-Gon shook his head. Obi-Wan needed to learn patience when he was fighting, he was to anxious. " Be patient Obi-Wan. Let the force flow through you. Let it guide you."  
  
Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan reached out to the force and gathered it all around him. Anal made another swipe at his feet but he jumped out of the way and brought his light saber down onto her shoulder. Anal had to swing up abruptly to block the blow and in doing so lost her balance. Obi-Wan swung his lightsaber down just above her heart in what would have been a killing blow. " Alright that's enough for today." Obi-Wan powered down his lightsaber and made a bow towards Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon in answer nodded slightly and made his way down to the floor.  
  
Obi-Wan reached out a hand and helped Anal to her feet. She powered down her own lightsaber and placed it safely on her belt. " Nice job Obi-Wan you really had me today."  
  
" You weren't so bad yourself," To emphasize his point Obi-Wan rubbed his leg where she had hit him.  
  
Anal just laughed, " I didn't hit you that hard."  
  
" Hard enough." Obi-Wan heard foot steps behind him and turned to look. Qui-Gon was on his way. Obi-Wan straightened out his shirt. Though he had just been in battle and had reason to look messy, he still hated looking improper in front of his Master.  
  
Qui-Gon approached the students. He had been impressed today by both their show of skills. Obi-Wan could have been a little more graceful, but Qui- Gon knew that would come with practice and time. " You both did extremely well. Anal please send my gratitude to your Master for allowing you to work with Obi-Wan this past week."  
  
" I will. I was more than happy to help. I only wish I could have done more."  
  
" Both Obi-Wan and I are extremely grateful for what you did do. The two of us will be leaving on a mission in four days, that couldn't have happened without your help."  
  
Anal blushed. She wasn't used to all this praise. She really hadn't done that much, she was just helping out a fellow Jedi in need. " Thank you Master Qui-Gon."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and looked at Obi-Wan who was still panting from the battle. " You did well Obi-Wan, I was impressed."  
  
Obi-Wan's face lit up at Qui-Gon's praise. Anal tried to hide her smile but it was difficult. " Thank you Master."  
  
" Go take a shower Obi-Wan and we'll have supper when your through."  
  
" Yes Master. Is it alright if Anal joins us?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked at the girl in question. Anal appeared surprised by the invitation but happily so. " I don't see why not. That is if it is alright with your Master Anal."  
  
" I'm sure it will be, but I will need to check with her."  
  
" Very well. We will meet you in the dinning quarters in about an hour."  
  
" Okay."  
  
Obi-Wan's smile broadened. Then upon noticing Qui-Gon's expression, quickly bowed and ran off to the showers.  
  
Qui-Gon watch his Padawan run off. There were times when Obi-Wan seemed a lot younger than fifteen. Qui-Gon turned around and found Anal looking at him. No, studying him…Why? The girl seemed to do that when ever she was in his presence, especially if Obi-Wan happened to be nearby. " Is there something I can do for you Anal?"  
  
Anal tilted her head to the side, as though some real thought was needed for Qui-Gon's question. " I'm not sure if you can help me. Unless…you would be willing to answer a very personal question."  
  
Qui-Gon gave Anal a puzzled look, " Personal? How do you mean?"  
  
The girl looked down at the floor for a moment, her forehead scrunched in thought. Well…," Anal looked back up and met Qui-Gon's gaze head on, " Do you care for Obi-Wan?"  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes widened. He was amazed, no more like shocked, at such a bold question coming from someone so young. Anal couldn't be more than sixteen. Students rarely, if ever, asked such vigorous questions of their Masters. They were taught to respect their Masters and not question their motives. This did not mean they were not allowed to speak their opinion, just not at the disrespect of the Masters. Qui-Gon wasn't sure what to say. No one, except Master Yoda, had dared to ask him such a personal question. Qui-Gon didn't think he needed to explain his emotional state to a sixteen year old girl. But he didn't think she would leave the situation alone with an unsatisfactory answer, though it was his right to give such a response.  
  
Choosing his words carefully, Qui-Gon answered Anala's question, " Obi-Wan is my Padawan…I care enough."  
  
Anal smiled but her eyes continued their unnerving gaze, " That's good." She began to walk past Qui-Gon and he thought she was done with her little interrogation but he thought to soon. " Are you sure 'enough' is enough?"  
  
Qui-Gon refused to answer; the girl was going to far. He met her gaze, making sure his irritation was evident in his eyes. But Anal wasn't even phased, indeed she had the nerve to smile even more. If the circumstances had been different, Qui-Gon might have praised her for her bravery, but as it was, he was merely annoyed.  
  
" Tell me, does Obi-Wan know? No I guess not. You might want to show that you care on occasion. You'd be surprised at what it might accomplish."  
  
Qui-Gon watched, half shocked half annoyed, as Anal bowed and walked out of the room. He should speak to her Master about her boldness but at the moment he was to distracted by what she had said last. Does Obi-Wan know? Why would Anal ask such a question? Had Obi-Wan spoken to her about something? Qui-Gon froze. Did Obi-Wan think he didn't care? Qui-Gon shook his head at the absurd thought. Of course he didn't.  
  
Qui-Gon walked to the showers to wait for Obi-Wan. He had wanted to spend some quiet time with the boy before they left, but now Qui-Gon doubted that it would happen. His mind was troubled by what Anal had said and it would take awhile to sort things out.  
  
" Well, so much for relaxation." Qui-Gon sighed, he doubted he would sleep well that night.  
  
* * *  
  
Fifteen minutes. Qui-Gon stood in front of Obi-Wan's sleeping quarters. The ship that would take them to Corath left in fifteen minutes. He knocked softly on the door. Obi-Wan had eaten breakfast with him but had left shortly after to pack what he would need for the journey ahead. The two of them had spent little quality time together in the two short weeks they had been at the Temple and Qui-Gon was sorry for it. The mission was going to be difficult and most likely would not allow any restful time for either of them.  
  
Not hearing any answer Qui-Gon knocked louder. " Come in."  
  
Qui-Gon opened the door and found Obi-Wan looking through his bag. " You did not answer the first time I knocked Obi-Wan , is everything alright?"  
  
" Yes Master, I'm sorry. I was making sure I hadn't forgotten anything and didn't hear you knock."  
  
" Are you ready? The ship leaves in a few moments."  
  
" Yes Master." Obi-Wan lifted his bag and swung it over his shoulder. It wasn't heavy, for Jedi rarely carried much with them on their journeys, but with Corath's moist climate and dense forests some unusual equipment was needed.  
  
" Lets go then." Qui-Gon was carrying a bag similar to Obi-Wan's and he pulled it more securely onto his shoulder.  
  
The two Jedi walked through the Temples silent hallways, heading for the door. They were about to go through when they heard someone shouting at them from down the corridor.  
  
" Obi-Wan wait! Wait!" Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder and saw Anal running after him. He smiled and put his bag on the ground. He had wanted to say good-bye but there hadn't been enough time for him to look for her. She stopped in front of him, panting after her long run.  
  
" Oh, I'm so glad I caught you before you left. I have something for you."  
  
" For me?"  
  
" Yes." Anal reached into a pocket of her trousers and pulled out a long multicolored braid. She placed in one of Obi-Wan's hands and curled his fingers around it. " It means eternal friendship," she explained, some what out of breath.  
  
Obi-Wan uncurled his fingers and looked at the braid. It felt soft in his hand. There were so many colors. Obi-Wan wondered how she had managed to find so many different colored ribbons. The red ribbon caught his eye for a second. He looked at it more closely. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn that the red ribbon looked exactly like… " Is the red ribbon what I think it is?"  
  
" That depends on what you're thinking it is," Anal said with a smile, "If you're thinking it's a piece of my hair than you're absolutely right."  
  
Obi-Wan gave Anal a puzzled look. He couldn't help but look at her hair and then back at the colored braid. Anal must have found this funny, for she began to laugh. " You see Obi-Wan, the Rahar take great pride in their hair because of its bright red color. To give someone a strand of your hair, who is not a Rahar, is considered a great honor. And to weave it into a colored braid, like I did for you, is a symbol of great eternal friendship."  
  
Obi-Wan gazed at the braid in amazement. He didn't know what to say. He was glad Anal thought of him as a close friend, for he had grown to think of her in the same way, but never had he expected anything as wonderful as the gift she had just given him. " Thank you Anal, I'm honored."  
  
" You're welcome Obi-Wan. I hope that we see each other again some day."  
  
" Me too."  
  
" Well I have to go Kauli is waiting for me. Good luck on your mission. May the force be with you both."  
  
" And may the force be with you as well Anal."  
  
Anal smiled warmly. She said good-bye one last time and then walked down the hallway and out of sight. Obi-Wan knew he would miss her, but he was sure they would see each other again.  
  
" Come Obi-Wan, the ship won't wait forever."" Yes Master." Obi-Wan placed the braid in a pocket inside his tunic where it would be safe. Picking his bag up off the floor, he followed Qui-Gon out of the Temple and towards a new mission.  
  
  
  
To be continued…. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: A Vision of Truth  
  
Author: Ruyn-WolfLynn @alloymail.com  
  
Time Frame: Obi-Wan is 14  
  
Spoilers: None that I can think of…unless you haven't read any of the JA books then yes there are some ^_^.  
  
Rating: PG- there is some violence but nothing major.  
  
Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are sent to a strange planet. They return hurt and tired but their mission was a success…or was it? Can a dream really for tell the future? Does more trouble await them? And if so from where?  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like a George to you? Well at least I don't have the beard or the male factor hehehe. Anyway, I don't own Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon or that cute little Yoda, but all the other characters are happily mine….or at least I hope they are *scratches head* Read and Enjoy and PLEASE review!!!  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
" Aren't you done loading that cargo yet?!?"  
  
" A-a-a-lmost captain. There are only a few—"  
  
" Only a few! That's what you said over an hour ago! Hurry up you incompetent fool, I don't have all day!!"  
  
" Y-y-y-ess captain! Right away!"  
  
" Ah! Why do I bother?" Captain Minad Birokk of the Silver Raider, rubbed his scaly temples. He had to leave on schedule, the Ambassador was counting on everything going exactly the way he wanted. Why do I put up with such sluggish idiotic workers? His long Algot tail swished back and forth in irritation. Maybe a drink before the long journey . He walked out of the loading bay and to the bar. He sat down on one of the stools and ordered a Derhaki, a drink native only to Corath. Minad gulped it down, the brownish liquid running down his cheeks. He was about to order another, but a hand placed on his shoulder stopped him in mid sentence.  
  
" Are you sure you should be drinking that before we leave?"  
  
Minad looked at the man behind him. Jesk ,his second in command, had been his trusted companion for ten years. They had flown everywhere together, fought hostile pirates together and even assassinated a king together. Minad motioned for the skinny Algot to sit next to him. Jesk did but with quite a bit of hesitation.  
  
" What's the matter Jesk? You've never been one to turn down a drink."  
  
" No, but I've never had to deal with Jedi before either."  
  
Minad narrowed his eyes at the mention of his extra cargo. He had been informed earlier that morning that he would be carrying Jedi over to his home planet along with the rest of his cargo. The news had been irritating, to say the least. Minad did not appreciate what the Senate was trying to do for Corath, even if it had been at the King's request, and the evolvement of the Jedi only infuriated him more. War had been a way of life for the Algots for seven long years and now these so called Jedi were trying to change that fact. The planet was at an absolute stand still. Not to mention my smuggling business is as of now non existent. There had to be a way to keep the Jedi from knowing what he was planning.  
  
" Those Jedi will ruin everything. If they find out about our little rendezvous with Kolvar we can kiss our little scheme good-bye."  
  
" What can we do? The Jedi are already on their way here."  
  
" Hmmm. We can't do much of anything at the moment. When they get here just act civil and polite, like you're not up to something. I'll try to think of something before we meet that murderous pirate."  
  
" He isn't going to like having Jedi on board the Silver Raider. He may not be to well know in our star system but he is well known in theirs. There's a price on his head up to fifty thousand credits."  
  
Minad exhaled sharply, making a slight whistling sound. " That is high. Don't worry, we just won't let him know that there are Jedi on board."  
  
Jesk cocked an eye brow doubtfully. " That's easier said than done my friend. Kolvar isn't easily fooled."  
  
" We'll have to keep the Jedi locked in their quarters during the meeting."  
  
" Wouldn't they become just a tad bit suspicious as to why they all of sudden can't leave their quarters?"  
  
" Of course not. We'll simply explain that pirates are frequent in our star system, which they already know, and that it would be better for both themselves and my crew if they would remain in their quarters if we happen to get attacked."  
  
Jesk nodded his head impressed. Minad was always good at thinking right of the top of his head; something Jesk had never managed to accomplish. " Sounds good, but what about before we meet up with Kolvar. We can't have them finding our special cargo either. The Silver Raider is to big to have them wondering about all alone. We won't be able to keep track of them at all times."  
  
" Hmmm. You are right….I know! We'll put a spy on them. That way we'll know their every move."  
  
" Are you willing to trust one of the crew with that job? They may fear you Minad, in some respects, but you know as well as I do, that none of them would hesitate snitching on you."  
  
"Yes I know, that is a problem."  
  
" How bout I follow them around. It's not as though I'll have much to do once we get into space. And you know you can trust me Minad."  
  
Minad pondered his friend's suggestion. Though he would much prefer to have Jesk on the bridge with him, it didn't look as though there was any other way to keep a close eye on the Jedi. "Very well. But I need you to be with me when Kolvar arrives."  
  
" Of course."  
  
" Well, now that that's settled, why don't we go wait for our extra 'cargo' to arrive."  
  
"Wait, aren't you going to have another drink?"  
  
Minad looked at his empty glass sitting on the bar. He shook his head and got up from the bar, " I don't think that would be wise."  
  
Jesk chuckled softly and followed his captain back to the loading bay.  
  
Qui-Gon walked briskly to the loading bay. He was anxious to get there for some reason. Something told him there was more to this mission then what Yoda had told him but he couldn't figure out what. He looked over his shoulder at Obi-Wan. The boy was looking around at all the different activity going on in the transport station. The station was unusually crowed that afternoon, but Qui-Gon was more concerned with finding the ship that would take them to Corath. He turned down a hallway that would lead them to the correct docking bay. He stopped when he came to a door marked LB-6785. This is where the ship was supposed to be. Then why am I hesitating? Qui-Gon looked around the corridor. No one was around their part of the transport station, not even working crews. Something wasn't right.  
  
" Master? Is something wrong?"  
  
" Look around Obi-Wan. Do you notice anything strange?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked around the long corridor. Nothing looked out of place. The hallway was silent and not a person was in sight. Wait a minute…the people! Where was everyone? "The hallway seems rather empty for such a crowed afternoon."  
  
" Yes. Why do you think that is?"  
  
" I don't know Master. Perhaps the ship we are ridding on is carrying a dangerous cargo and this part of the station was blocked off for protection."  
  
" Perhaps." But Qui-Gon highly doubted it.  
  
" Master, what type of a ship are we flying on?"  
  
" It's large cargo ship, meant for shipping supplies to and from Corath.  
  
" Does it have a name?"  
  
" Yes. I believe it is called the Silver Raider."  
  
"The Silver Raider? That's an unusual name for a cargo ship."  
  
" You mustn't judge something for what it does or by its name Obi-wan The ship is fast, so I'm told, and should take us to Corath in less then two days."  
  
" Yes Master."  
  
" Come on then, we don't want to keep the captain waiting."  
  
Qui-Gon walked through the door cautiously. Something still wasn't right and Obi-Wan's mention of the ship's name only served to heighten Qui-Gon's awareness. He wasn't going tell Obi-Wan quite yet, but he had the suspicion that the ship they were ridding on wasn't used entirely for shipping cargo, at least not the legal kind.  
  
The loading bay was alive with movement. Algot crew members were busy loading crates onto the ship. The ship itself took up almost the entire loading dock. It was an impressive vessel and didn't look to be anything other than a cargo ship. But Qui-Gon had learned long ago that things weren't always what they appeared to be. He walked to the vessel and gave it a quick look over. Nothing caught his attention at the moment but he was sure something would present itself in time.  
  
" Ah, you must be the Jedi I am to escort to Corath," a boisterous voice called from behind them.  
  
Qui-Gon turned around and let his gaze travel over the figure that had spoken. A rather lanky looking Algot stood before him. He was wearing the uniform of an Algot crew member, with exception that his was black and had three golden stars placed on the collar, showing his rank to be that of a captain. The tall creature moved towards them, his tail swishing from side to side as he walked.  
  
" My name is Minad Birokk, I am the captain of the Silver Raider."  
  
" Pleased to meet you captain. I am Qui-Gon Jinn and my companion is Obi- Wan Kenobi."  
  
The Algot nodded a hello but didn't say a word to Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon had the feeling they weren't very welcome. " I trust we will be leaving on schedule captain?"  
  
"Of course. My crew is just loading on some left over crates, as soon as they are done we will be able to leave."  
  
" Excellent, is it alright if we go on board and get ourselves settled?"  
  
" Absolutely. I will meet you on the bridge in twenty minutes to discuss our travel plan."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and the captain walked away to finish his duties. " Come Obi-Wan."  
  
" Yes Master."  
  
Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon into the large ship. He didn't like the way the captain had treated him, but he bit his tongue to keep from commenting. The Algot probably had other things on his mind and it wasn't Obi-Wan's place to pass judgement on someone he didn't know very well.  
  
He walked close behind his Master. The ship was even larger on the inside and with the crew running around it would be easy for them to get separated. While Qui-Gon was looking for their quarters, Obi-Wan took the opportunity to think about the mission ahead. He had not wanted to do so before but now it was necessary. Corath was a cruel planet, he would need to pay close attention to what went on around him. Obi-Wan wasn't sure if they would run into any more trouble on the small planet but it was best to be prepared just in case.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Qui-Gon finally came to a stop in front of a door marked 12-LE6. Section twelve level six. Easy enough to remember. Obi-Wan looked around. It wasn't until then, that he realized just where their quarters were. Why would the Captain place us with the rest of the crew? The crews quarters were located all the way in the back of the ship, it didn't make any sense to put them here. Why not the quest quarters?  
  
Qui-Gon opened the door. The room was small with two beds, one on each side of the room and a table in the middle. Obi-Wan placed his bag on the table. Some thing wasn't right, he could feel it, but what was it?  
  
" Resentment." Qui-Gon had also put his bag down and was studying the room.  
  
" But why would the Algots resent us? We helped them find peace."  
  
" Exactly. The Algots have been a people claimed by war for a long time, it's away of life for them. Now that peace has come they have to change and change isn't always easy or wanted, even if it is the best thing to happen."  
  
" Then you don't think we'll be well received."  
  
" It's hard to say. We can only expect the unexpected and allow the force to show us the right path to take."  
  
" Yes Master."  
  
" Why don't you get settled. I'm going to take a quick look around."  
  
" Alright."  
  
" Join me on the bridge in fifteen minutes. It's located on Level Four."  
  
" Yes Master."  
  
Qui-Gon left the small room and headed for the loading dock. There was something else besides resentment on the ship. He rounded the corner, never seeing the green figure following slowly in the shadows.  
  
  
  
" Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan, where are you?"  
  
Obi-Wan followed the voice. Where was it coming from? He was in a very bright hallway, with lush furnishings and dramatic statues. There was only one door, located at the end, but no matter how fast Obi-Wan ran, the door seemed to get farther and farther away.  
  
" Obi-Wan where are you?"  
  
" Here I am! Here!" Obi-Wan cried out in desperation but the voice was gone, vanished with out a trace.  
  
Just at that moment everything began to blur and he was no longer standing in a hallway but in front of a great mountain. Obi-Wan tilted his head back to see the peak but it was lost in nothingness and couldn't be seen. He took a step towards it, but when he did it began to move. It sank faster and faster into the ground, until there was nothing left but a large hole. Amazed at what he had just seen, Obi-Wan looked over the edge of the gigantic crevice. He saw nothing but blackness, then he felt someone push him. He lost his balance and fell into it.  
  
For some reason he was unable to scream as he fell to his death. The blackness surrounded him, choking him as he fell. Obi-Wan closed his eyes not wanting to see the ground rush up at him. He waited for the impact to come, to feel the hard ground. But it never came. He opened his eyes and found himself standing in a bright room with all sorts of machines placed every where. There was a chair in the very back that had all types of sharp looking objects coming out of it. He walked over to it and ran his fingers long one of the razors. Blood squirted from his fingers, but strangely it didn't hurt.  
  
" Jedi!"  
  
Obi-Wan whirled around to see Captain Minad charging at him with a blaster in hand He reached for his lightsaber but found he couldn't. He was strapped into the chair now, with Minad standing over him. Then Minad slowly became the form of Anal.  
  
" Anal?"  
  
" Save him Obi-Wan, you must save him. Your the only one who can." Anal began to walk slowly away her figure becoming dimmer with each step she took.  
  
" Anal wait!"  
  
" Save him Obi-Wan. Follow the four golden stars Obi-Wan, they will show the way."  
  
" Anal wait! Please!" But she was gone. Obi-Wan struggled to get out of the chair, but the constraints wouldn't budge.  
  
" Your death has arrived Jedi!" Once again Minad stood over him, this time aiming the blaster right at his heart. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, excepting his death.  
  
" Save him Obi-Wan!" His eyes flew open. He couldn't die, but it was to late the blaster fired its shot.  
  
Obi-Wan bolted upright. He looked around the room ecstatically for Minad and his blaster, but it had only been a dream. There was nothing. He looked over at Qui-Gon, who was sound asleep in the bed across the room. Placing a hand on his chest, he tried to slow down his rapid heart beat. The dream had seemed so real, he could still feel the restraints of the chair on his wrists. Never before had he died in a dream and he didn't care to much for the experience. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, but the vision of the blaster aimed at his heart suddenly appeared and he quickly opened them again.  
  
Obi-Wan pushed the covers aside with a sharp jerk. He doubted he would be getting any more sleep that night. What he wanted to do was wake up Qui- Gon and tell him about the dream, but he didn't think his Master would appreciate it to much. Obi-Wan got out of bed and began to pace around the small room. He always got restless whenever he woke up in the middle of the night and this time wasn't any different.  
  
"This isn't working." Obi-Wan rubbed his temples, a headache was beginning to set in. He needed to go for a walk, that would help sooth his nerves. The small room just wasn't big enough. He looked over at Qui-Gon. I'm sure it would be alright if I went for a short walk. I'll return before I'm even missed. Obi-Wan crept quietly out of the room and into the silent corridor. He turned left, letting his instincts guide him around the ship.  
  
* * *  
  
BOOM!  
  
Qui-Gon jumped out of bed lightsaber in hand. The ship shook with a sharp jerk sending both his bag and Obi-Wan's crashing to the floor. Something had hit the ship, he could hear the excited shouts of crew members outside the door. He opened his senses and heard the distant wunk wunk of a ship's guns firing. They were under attack!  
  
Qui-Gon suddenly realized he was alone. Where is Obi-Wan? Qui-Gon thought of all the places his Padawan might have gone. He ran to the door but suddenly remembered Captain Minad's request that they stay in their quarters if the ship happen to come under attack. Master Yoda would have advised Qui-Gon to stay where he was, so as not to offend the Algots already thinning patience with them. But the circumstances were different at the moment, Obi-Wan was missing. Qui-Gon was not about to let Obi-Wan fend for himself when the ship was under attack. His mind made up, he ran quickly out the door.  
  
He checked every where he could think Obi-Wan might have disappeared to, but every place turned up empty handed. Qui-Gon looked around the crowded the hallway. Where can he be? Then he felt it, a ripple in the force. Something was terribly wrong. Obi-Wan! Qui-Gon reached out to his padawan but felt no response. The familiar presence that was Obi-Wan was missing from his mind. Qui-Gon repressed a surge of fear. The boy wasn't dead, Qui-Gon would have know, would have felt it. But why wasn't Obi-Wan responding and why would he leave their sleeping quarters?  
  
Allowing the force to calm his growing anxiety, Qui-Gon concentrated. He opened his eyes, his gaze falling on the elevator shaft. He walked over to it, trusting the force to lead him to his missing padawan. A row of buttons lined the wall by the door. Pushing one randomly, Qui-Gon hoped he was choosing the right level. The Silver Raider was huge and a search could take hours….hours he didn't have.  
  
After several minutes the doors opened and level one of the ship was revealed. Surprisingly, the level was vacant but Qui-Gon pushed the surprise aside, his mind fixed on finding Obi-Wan. He walked down the hallway, searching for even the slightest presence of his padawan. As he walked passed a door marked STORAGE ROOM L1-5, Qui-Gon felt a sudden surge in the force.  
  
Stopping in front of the door he looked for a way to get in. What looked like a an entrance bar code lined the wall next to the door, but Qui-Gon's surprise it looked as though someone had tries to melt the controls, completely stopping anyone from entering the room. Odd, he thought. Why would anyone want to people out of a storage room? Another surge in the force was enough to tell Qui-Gon that he was in the right the place. Hoping that he would find his padawan in better condition than the door controls, but preparing himself for the worst, he grabbed his lightsaber and set it on full power. It cut through the door like butter. When a big enough hole was cut, he walked through and immediately began scanning for Obi-Wan.  
  
"Obi-Wan where are you?" No answer.  
  
Qui-Gon continued his search of the room. He didn't understand why Obi-Wan would be in a storage chamber, and so far from their seeping quarters. There were some boxes in the very back of the room and Qui-Gon thought he saw what looked like a boot sticking out from behind one of them. He walked over quickly. Obi-Wan was lying on his stomach, unconscious. Though Qui-Gon could see that he was still breathing, a cold trickle of fear began in his stomach and worked its way up. He kneeled next to Obi- Wan and turned him over. He quickly searched for any injuries but found none. Qui-Gon sighed in relief, he lifted Obi-Wan's head and found the reason why the boy was unconscious. A walloping bump was on the back of Obi-Wan's scull. He must of hit his head on something. But that still doesn't explain what he is doing in here.  
  
Qui-Gon tapped Obi-Wan's cheeks in an effort to wake him up. "Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan wake up."  
  
Obi-Wan moaned and moved his head slightly. " That's it. Wake up."  
  
" Master?"  
  
" Yes it's me. How did you get in here?"  
  
"I was—" Obi-Wan sat up and immediately wished he hadn't. The room began to spin rapidly and he nearly fell over.  
  
" Woe. Be careful Padawan, you've taken a nasty bump to the head."  
  
Obi-Wan reached behind his head and felt the large bump protruding from his skull. He hissed in reaction. " He didn't need to hit me that hard."  
  
Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan sharply, checking once again to make sure no serious damage had been done, " Who hit you?"  
  
" I'm not sure. I was taking a walk after getting a bad nights sleep. I thought it might relax me. Anyway, I stumbled upon Captain Minad talking to a transmission, whether he was sending or receiving I'm not sure. I was about to walk in and say hello when someone grabbed me from behind. Whoever it was must have hit me over the head and threw me in here."  
  
" Did you hear anything of what Minad was saying?"  
  
Obi-Wan thought about it for a moment. He tried to remember what he had heard but it was to fuzzy in his head. " No, not really. All I can remember is hearing something about a "special shipment" and "make sure everything goes as planned.'" Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to get a clearer picture. "I'm sorry Master."  
  
Qui-Gon laid a hand on the young man's shoulder, " Don't worry about it my Padawan. We know enough to go question the captain."  
  
" Are you sure we should do that? What if the captain is hiding something and that's why I was thrown in here?"  
  
" I wasn't going to interrogate the man Obi-Wan. I am merely going to ask the man some questions. If he is hiding something he'll betray himself."  
  
Qui-Gon helped Obi-Wan to his feet. They headed for the door, when Obi-Wan suddenly stopped in alarm. " My lightsaber is gone!"  
  
Qui-Gon made a quick glance of the room, but Obi-Wan's lightsaber was no where in site. " Who ever grabbed you must have taken it. But at the moment we don't have time to look for it. The Silver Raider is under attack."  
  
The ship gave a savage jerk nearly sending Obi-Wan to the floor. "Whose attacking?"  
  
" I don't know but I would suspect pirates. We had better get up to the bridge and see if the captain needs our help."  
  
Qui-Gon lead the way with Obi-Wan close behind. The Jedi Master paused for a moment and glanced behind him. Obi-Wan stopped and looked at him curiously. Qui-Gon shook his head in dismissal. "It's nothing. Come on" They ran for the elevator that would take them to the bridge. Neither one of them noticed a pair of furious eyes watching them from the shadows.  
  
Minad paced about the bridge. He felt liked a caged animal. Glancing at the view screen, he saw the blaster fire of The Shadow. It was Kolvar's ship, one of the most powerful ships in the galaxy. He had named it The Shadow because of it's black color and impressive cloaking abilities. Minad hadn't even known Kolvar had arrived until the ship turned off its cloaking device and suddenly appeared on the view screen.  
  
The Silver Raider took another hit form Kolvar's constant firing; Minad grabbed onto a railing to keep from falling. Some how Kolvar had found out there were Jedi aboard The Silver Raider and was demonstrating his irritation. Minad rubbed his forehead. He knew Kolvar wouldn't destroy his ship, but he would do some heavy damage; damage Minad couldn't afford to have.  
  
"Captain, we're picking up a signal"  
  
" Well put it through you idiot!"  
  
The image of Kolvar filled the screen. Minad straightened his shirt and stood at his full height. He had never seen the pirate face to face before and was temporarily speechless. His large form was clad in a black tunic that only emphasized his size. His dark hair was tied back in a short pony tail and his silver eyes watched Minad coldly. However none of these features scared Minad half as much as what was strapped to the man's back. A large vibro-ax was placed within easy reach of the pirates hand. Minad was quite familiar with the blade. He had never seen it up close, but it was rumored to have killed over a hundred men, along with its previous owner, whose blood was supposedly stained on the blade.  
  
" Captain Kolvar. It's so nice to finally meet you face to face."  
  
" Spare me the polite conversation Minad, you have Jedi on your ship!"  
  
" Where did you ever…"  
  
" I have my sources. You disappoint me Minad."  
  
" Yes it is true Kolvar, I do have Jedi on board my ship, but you can be assured it was not my intention to put you in any kind of danger."  
  
" Then what exactly was your intention?"  
  
" Why, nothing Kolvar." Minad swallowed hard. If Algots had sweat glands he knew he'd be drench in it. "I was informed that the Jedi were to be ridding on board my ship the morning I took off. At the time there was nothing I could do. They are on a peaceful mission to my home world."  
  
" Humph. Jedi are always on 'peaceful' missions. I can assure you captain that they are not to be trusted."  
  
" I share your sentiments Kolvar. They are trying to bring peace to a planet that does not need it or want it."  
  
Kolvar's eye brows rose in suspicion. " I heard they had succeeded in bringing peace to Corath, yet you say other wise."  
  
" You will hear differently as soon as we conclude our deal."  
  
" Ah, the agreement. And where is the money you promised Minad? Do not tell me you had me come all the way over here and you have nothing for me."  
  
" On the contrary Kolvar, I have the money right here." Minad lifted a black case and opened it. Inside was over one hundred thousand credits.  
  
" Excellent. I will send over one of my men with my end of the bargain."  
  
" Very well. I will send one of my own to meet him in loading bay seven."  
  
" It was nice doing business with you Minad Birokk, but for future reference try not to have Jedi frequent your ship. It may get you into trouble one day."  
  
The transmission ended and Kolvar's face disappeared. Minad gave a sigh of relief. He would send Jesk down to meet the special cargo. Amazingly he had managed to do all this without the Jedi catching whiff of it. Quite proud of himself, Minad left the bridge in search of Jesk.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan pressed himself against the wall as Minad walked by. His eyes narrowed when he thought of what the conniving Algot was up to. He didn't know what the special cargo was or what Kolvar had to do with anything but what ever it was it couldn't be good. Obi-Wan waited until the captain had rounded the corner before stepping out of his hiding place. He wanted to know what was going on. Something inside him told him he should follow the captain and he wasn't about to argue at the moment.  
  
Obi-Wan took a step forward but a hand placed firmly on his shoulder prevented him from taking another. He glanced behind him. Qui-Gon had also come out of his hiding place and was now gripping his shoulder. Obi- Wan looked at his Master puzzled. They should follow Minad and find out what the Algot was hiding. Why had Qui-Gon stopped him?  
  
" There is nothing more we can do here. Let's return to our quarters."  
  
Qui-Gon began walking down the hallway. Obi-Wan stared after him, he mouth dropping open. Nothing more to do?! What was he talking about? There was plenty for them to do! "Master? Aren't we going to go find out what Minad was talking about?"  
  
Qui-Gon didn't even turn around, he merely glanced over his shoulder. " No."  
  
Obi-Wan ran after him. " But Master, shouldn't we at least find out what this special cargo is?"  
  
Qui-Gon stopped and looked down at Obi-Wan. He gaze was neutral but Obi- Wan still had to force himself not look away. " No Padawan we should not. There is nothing we can do while we are on board this ship. It is best that we keep our some what good relations with the Algots good until we have significant evidence that there is more to this then what meets the eye."  
  
But isn't that what we should be looking for, evidence? Obi-Wan doubted he would ever figure out how Qui-Gon's mind worked. Qui-Gon, finished with his explanation, continued walking down the hallway. Obi-Wan followed behind slowly. Qui-Gon had pressed the lesson of waiting on him time and time again. He guessed that was what Qui-Gon was doing, but for what reason he had no idea. Waiting seemed pointless in a situation where all the evidence you needed was right there at your finger tips. Obi-Wan shook his head, it was going to be a long day.  
  
Qui-Gon could see Obi-Wan shaking his head out of the corner of his eye. The boy was frustrated. Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan didn't see a reason for waiting and he would have agreed with him, if Minad hadn't said something that gave him a very strong sense of dread.  
  
"You'll hear differently as soon as we conclude our deal."  
  
Was Minad planning on restarting the war?  
  
If he was, there had to be someone else involved. The Algot captain couldn't possibly restart an entire war by himself, he had neither the power nor the resources. Qui-Gon walked briskly back to their sleeping quarters, he was anxious to get back before he was noticed missing. There was much to be done and not a whole lot of time to do it in. He would need to contact Yoda once they landed, the situation was growing much more complicated than anyone had expected.  
  
Upon reaching their chamber, Qui-Gon went over to his bag, still lying on the floor, and took out his com-link. It wouldn't be safe in the bag. Whoever had grabbed Obi-Wan and his lightsaber might try to search their room as well. He placed it inside a pocket of his utility belt, it would be safer there. Obi-Wan was sitting on his bed, his hand rested tentatively on his belt. Qui-Gon could sense the boys unease at not having his lightsaber. His hand rested on his own lightsaber, his faithful companion through out his Jedi years. They would need to find Obi-Wan's before the ship landed the next morning. Qui-Gon rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Where could it be?  
  
Unexpectedly, a knock sounded on the door. Qui-Gon put his bag down on the table and went to see who it could be. Obi-Wan stood at attention. "Yes?"  
  
" Good morning Jedi. I hope our little run in with some pirates hasn't upset you in any way."  
  
" Of course not captain. Was much damage done to the ship? I felt us take some rather nasty hits."  
  
" Nothing that can't be repaired once we land. Don't worry, we will still be arriving on schedule."  
  
" I am glad to hear that. Tell me, do you know if the Ambassador will have an escort waiting for us when we arrive?"  
  
"Sorry Jedi I do not. But I would not be surprised. If you like, I can contact the Ambassador and find out for you ."  
  
" Yes thank you, it would be appreciated."  
  
" No problem."  
  
The Algot turned to leave but then stopped. " Oh! I almost forgot, I have something for you."  
  
Qui-Gon raised his eye brows in surprise. Minad reached into his uniform and pulled out a long silver object. " My lightsaber!" Obi Wan walked quickly over to the door and took it out of the captain's hand.  
  
" I thought it belonged to one of you. You should be more careful with such an impressive weapon. Someone might have stolen it if I hadn't found it first."  
  
Obi-Wan's anger was fast in coming. It took all his will power to not accuse Minad right there and then of being the very stealer he was warning against. He forced himself to smile and tried not to let his anger show.  
  
" Thank you Captain, and yes I shall be more careful from now on."  
  
" Good. Well I must leave I have duties to attend to be fore this evening arrives. We will be entering the Navis Star System in about eight hours. Feel free to walk around the ship, but I would advise not to venture onto deck two. It received much of the damage during the battle and isn't safe to walk on at the moment."  
  
" Thank you for the offer and the warning Captain."  
  
" My pleasure Jedi. If you need me I will be on the bridge."  
  
Minad walked away and Qui-Gon shut the door behind him. Obi-Wan placed his lightsaber safely on his belt. Where it belongs! he thought in irritation. He went back to siting on his bed. Even with all the excitement he was still tired from the night before. With the help of the force he had managed to concentrate on the events that were going on, but now that he was back within the quiet of his sleeping quarters his eyes were beginning to droop. Obi-Wan remembered feeling the same way the last time he journeyed to Corath. Maybe the planet doesn't like me, he thought in dry humor, It certainly doesn't like me sleeping. He rubbed his eyes, trying desperately to stay wake. He leaned back against the blankets, intending on only stretching his tired muscles. Obi-Wan was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.  
  
" Obi-Wan?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked over at his apprentice. He had called the boy's name twice and had gotten no reply. He was surprised to find Obi-Wan fast asleep. Surely the boy wasn't tired? Then Qui-Gon remembered the bump on Obi-Wan's head. He had said he hadn't gotten a very good night's rest. Qui-Gon walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket over Obi-Wan; he would let him sleep for a little while. Looking at Obi-Wan's sleeping form one more time, Qui-Gon quietly existed the room. 


	3. Chapter Three

The transport station on Corath was alive with activity. All different types of creatures were moving about, talking care of one type of business or another. Obi-Wan weaved through the crowded corridor keeping a close eye on Qui-Gon. They had landed on the planet just over ten minutes ago but the captain had `kindly' asked them to leave, saying that repairs needed to be done to the ship that couldn't with them still on board. Obi-Wan doubted that having them off the ship had anything to do with repairs. But of course, Qui-Gon had respectfully done as the captain asked, leaving behind, what Obi-Wan thought to be, their most significant evidence. He still had no clue what the `special cargo' was, but he had every intention of finding out.  
  
Qui-Gon made a sudden left turn and Obi-Wan had to jump over some crates to keep from falling. He didn't understand why Qui-Gon was in such a rush. They had landed ahead of schedule and had plenty of time to reach the Ambassador. Qui-Gon reached the entrance and pulled his hood over his head; Obi-Wan did the same.  
  
" Keep your eyes open Obi-Wan."  
  
" For what Master?"  
  
Before Qui-Gon even got the chance to answer a silver colored escort pod stopped directly in front of them. " For that."  
  
A latch opened revealing a richly furnished interior. Qui-Gon walked inside and sat down in a red colored chair. Obi-Wan sat beside him, gawking at the riches of the pod.  
  
" This must be the Ambassador's private escort pod," Qui-Gon observed quietly.  
  
A little screen abruptly popped up out of no where and faced Qui-Gon, its screen momentarily void of any picture. Then, suddenly, the Ambassador's face appeared in front of them. The tall Algot was dressed in his regal robes of authority, the brilliant red looking like molten fire against the creatures green skin. " I am sorry Jedi that I could not meet you personally, but some rather important business has need of my attention at the moment. I trust my personal travel vehicle will suit your needs. My driver has been instructed to escort you to your sleeping quarters for the moment. Again I am sorry for the inconvenience, we will meet in my private office at seven o'clock. My driver will pick you up at six forty-five and bring you to the Hall. Until then Jedi enjoy your stay on Corath."  
  
The transmission ended leaving the screen once again black and cold. The little screen went back into its little compartment from whence it came. The small pod pulled into traffic and headed for the designated location. Obi-Wan sat back in the chair, casually looking around.  
  
" The ambassador sure gives precise instructions," he commented.  
  
" Yes he does...a little to precise."  
  
Obi-Wan sat up and looked at Qui-Gon. "What do you mean Master?"  
  
" I'm not sure yet. Something just doesn't seem right to me."  
  
Obi-Wan tilted his head to the side. " I don't sense anything."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. " Neither do I, but that doesn't mean something isn't right. A Jedi must learn to trust his instincts as well as the force."  
  
" Yes Master."  
  
The two of them sat in silence for the rest of the way. Obi-Wan had begun thinking of his dream. It seemed to follow him everywhere. Even when he was awake he could hear Anal's voice crying out to him.  
  
"Save him Obi-Wan, save him!"  
  
Save who? Obi-Wan thought irritated. The dream still made no sense to him. He wanted to talk to Qui-Gon about it, but he knew his Master would tell him to concentrate on the mission, that it was more important. Something, however, told him he should pay close attention to the dream, that it in itself was important. But how?  
  
The escort pod stopped and the latch opened. " Come Obi-Wan."  
  
" Yes Master." Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon into the hotel, his questions still unanswered.  
  
The hotel was spacious and elaborately decorated. Corath may appear simple and quaint on the outside but the inside was another story entirely. Most buildings were richly furnished and showed the true wealth of the planet. Corath's major mineral was silver and most of the structures, including the ships of Choria, were outlined with it. That was why the Senate was paying so much attention to the tiny planet. With the constant warfare, little mining was being done and the precious mineral was being left in the ground untouched. Few Algots would admit to having the mineral as part of their planet , they would much rather be left alone. The Senate wanted to form a mining net work that would help the planet grow past its war like ways, both for the good of the people and the neighboring planets.  
  
Corath wouldn't be able to stand much more fighting and the Algots, though they would never admit it out loud, couldn't hold out much longer either. The planet was in dire need of a change, and though the process had already begun the planet still had along way to go. Qui-Gon walked swiftly through the hotel lobby. He needed to inform Yoda of the change in events. If Minad was truly planning on restarting the war much would need to be done and rethought out in order to stop him.  
  
A bell boy of sorts rushed up to them and mumbled something about taking their bags. Qui-Gon shook his head. " Just please tell me where our rooms are."  
  
" Uh... they're on the second floor sir, rooms 405 and 406."  
  
" Thank you."  
  
Qui-Gon hurried up the grand stair case to the second floor. They came to a large hallway almost identical to one on the first floor. Doors were lined up on both sides with the room numbers written on them. Qui-Gon quickly scanned the doors until he saw their room numbers. He gave Obi-Wan the key to his room, then hurried inside his own. The room was nicely decorated but Qui-Gon hardly saw the furnishings. Riches meant nothing to the Jedi, unless they were used for the good of a people. He laid his bag on the bed placed in the center of the room and sat down at a table siting near a window. Qui-Gon reached into his utility belt and pulled out his communicator. He had been hesitant to use it on the ship because of the constant signal it gave off, he didn't want it the call to be traced and then listened to. Normally he would be using a communicator with a scrambler device installed on it but because of Corath's delicate atmosphere the scrambler would have kept the signal from  
reaching its location as well.  
  
He tapped in the proper signal and Yoda's face appeared in a hologram image. The Jedi Masters ears twitched in curiosity and his eyes, ever appearing sleepy, looked at Qui-Gon with quiet confidence.  
  
" News you have Qui-Gon Jinn?"  
  
" Yes Master but I fear not the best kind. I have reason to believe that there is a plan in motion to restart the war."  
  
Yoda's eyes narrowed slightly. " Bad news this is if it be true. Why do you think this?"  
  
" The captain of the ship Obi-Wan and I were on had dealings with the pirate captain Kolvar before arriving on Corath. There was an exchange of money for a special cargo that I believe he will use to restart the war."  
  
"And why would a captain of a cargo ship want to restart a war?  
  
"He is a smuggler in secret, with the war stopped his business has stopped as well."  
  
" Mmm. Bad the situation is becoming, you must be careful Qui-Gon Jinn sense much secrecy and betrayal I do."  
  
" What do you suggest Obi-Wan and I do for the moment?"  
  
" Seen the Ambassador you have?"  
  
" No, but we are scheduled to meet him at seven this evening."  
  
Yoda closed his eyes for a moment, deep in thought. " See the Ambassador you must, but do not let him know of your suspicions. Decide the council will, on what is best to do."  
  
" Yes Master."  
  
" Contact you the Council will with our decision."  
  
" Yes Master."  
  
Qui-Gon inclined his head respectfully and the transmission ended. He looked at a clock on the wall. Ten o'clock. There wasn't anything more to do within the hotel. Qui-Gon stood up and walked over to a door that separated his room from Obi-Wan's. He knocked gently and heard a soft `Come in'. He opened the door and found Obi-Wan standing by a window gazing out over the city. Qui-Gon was reminded of how he had stood looking out over Coruscant, waiting for news of Obi-Wan's condition. A smile broke out across his face. He walked over to Obi-Wan and stood next to him.  
  
" What did Master Yoda suggest we do Master?"  
  
"The council must decide on what is the best course of action. Yoda will contact us later this evening with their decision."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and continued his silent vigil of the city. Qui-Gon followed his Padawan's gaze, his hands clasped in front of him. "I was going to take a walk around the city." He waited for Obi-Wan to say something but the boy remained silent. Qui-Gon sighed quietly. "Would you like to join me Padawan?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked up in surprise, "Yes very much."  
  
Qui-Gon looked down at him and smiled, "Come then."  
  
The city was quiet with an occasional passer by. Shops lined the city streets and Obi-Wan gazed into the windows. Not much was for sale but the city looked a lot better than it had on Obi-Wan's last visit. Some of the damage to many of the buildings had been repaired and the windows were no longer boarded up. The noise of bombs going off was no longer heard, nor was the sound of constant blaster fire echoing in Obi-Wan's ears. He had hated the planet before, thinking it desolate and war beaten, but now he saw it for its true beauty.  
  
" Quite a difference from our last visit isn't it my young apprentice?"  
  
" Yes Master. The city appears beautiful and serene."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled sadly, " Appears is the right word Padawan. The city has had a dark past and it will take a lot more than a few repaired buildings to make things right again. Much tension still hangs over the city."  
  
" Yes Master I feel it too, but why do the people want to kill each other? They can't possibly enjoy it."  
  
" Many things cause war Obi-Wan. Some are easy to understand, others are not."  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon. His voice had become very sad. Obi-Wan found himself feeling sorry for what his Master had been through and seen during his many Jedi years. He no doubt would see many of the same things, but he hoped by that time he would have gained the strength and quiet dignity that his Master possessed. Obi-Wan turned his gaze back onto the city. Just at that moment a pair of children ran out onto the street and began throwing a ball back and forth. One of them threw the ball a little to hard and it landed at Obi-Wan's feet. He picked it up and looked at it for second. It was purple in color and decorated with pictures drawn in silver. The pictures were of battles that had taken place during the war. Obi-Wan thought it a rather morbid topic to put on a ball, but it wasn't surprising considering the planets long history of blood shed. He threw the ball back to the children, who smiled a thank you then went running off.  
  
Obi-Wan remembered the games he used to play at the Jedi Temple when he was a little boy. He suddenly realized that he hadn't seen Bant while he had been at the temple recovering. Bant had been his dearest friend for as long as he could remember, he could hear her cheering for him when he had fought in front of Qui-Gon for the first time. He missed her terribly. I hope she was chosen, he thought. Qui-Gon began walking again and Obi-Wan walked beside him. He could feel the multi colored braid Anal had given him safe against his chest. Anal, his newest friend, who had a sweet smile and a voice that sounded like a song long forgotten. Unfortunately, along with the memory of Anal came the dream he had been suffering with for the past two nights. Obi-Wan sighed heavily. He was not looking forward to going to sleep that night.  
  
Qui-Gon sensed a sudden sadness come over his apprentice. The children probably reminded him of his friends at the Temple, he thought sympathetically. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon had found, made friends quite easily. Unfortunately, he would miss them a great deal when he would have to leave. Qui-Gon wished there was something he could do to comfort the boy, but there was really nothing he could do. Obi-Wan would just have to believe he would see them all again. Obi-Wan continued to look into the many windows along the street when suddenly his face broke out into a large smile. Qui-Gon didn't need to look into the window to see why Obi-Wan was smiling, the boys stomach growled loudly.  
  
" You wouldn't be hungry, would you Obi-Wan?"  
  
Obi-Wan blushed from head to toe; Qui-Gon had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. " We haven't eaten much today have we?" Qui-Gon rubbed his chin appearing to be thinking about going into the restaurant. He had already made his decision, he was rather hungry himself, but he didn't want Obi-Wan to think he was persuaded so easily.  
  
" I guess it wouldn't hurt."  
  
Obi-Wan's shoulders slumped in relief. He had been hungry for a while but had managed to ignore the fact, until now. He walked eagerly over to the restaurant and opened the door. A million different smell drifted to his nose. He felt his mouth begin to water. He sat down at a table near a window and Qui-Gon sat opposite him. A waiter brought them a menu and Obi-Wan gazed at the all the choices.  
  
" What would you like Obi-Wan?"  
  
" I don't know Master, there are so many choices...what are you going to have?"  
  
" I was gong to have the Sleertigha."  
  
Obi-Wan scrunched his nose at the name, " The what?"  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled softly, " Don't worry, I'll order two. It's actually quite good despite its interesting name."  
  
" What does the name mean anyway?"  
  
" It means swamp slug."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened. " Are you sure that's safe to eat?"  
  
Qui-Gon just laughed and called the waiter. 


	4. Part Four

Title: A Vision of Truth  
  
Author: Ruyn-WolfLynn @alloymail.com  
  
Time Frame: Obi-Wan is 14  
  
Spoilers: None that I can think of…unless you haven't read any of the JA books then yes there are some ^_^.  
  
Rating: PG- there is some violence but nothing major.  
  
Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are sent to a strange planet. They return hurt and tired but their mission was a success…or was it? Can a dream really for tell the future? Does more trouble await them? And if so from where?  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like a George to you? Well at least I don't have the beard or the male factor hehehe. Anyway, I don't own Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon or that cute little Yoda, but all the other characters are happily mine….or at least I hope they are *scratches head* Read and Enjoy and PLEASE review!!!  
  
A Vision of Truth  
  
Part Four  
  
" Master, what time did Master Yoda say he would contact you again?"  
  
" Some time in the evening." Qui -Gon looked at the clock on the wall of his room. It was now six thirty. The escort pod would be there to take them to the Ambassador in fifteen minutes. If Yoda didn't call before then Qui-Gon might miss him. He was going to take the communicator with him but he couldn't risk answering it while he was in the Imperial Hall. Suddenly a load beeping noise could be heard coming from Qui-Gon's utility belt. He reached into a pocket and took out the small com-unit. Yoda's image appeared in front of him. The Jedi Master did not look happy. Qui- Gon swallowed, he knew he wasn't going to like what Yoda had to say.  
  
"Bad news I bring. Decided the council has that nothing is to be done."  
  
" But Master, surely the council sees the seriousness of the situation."  
  
" Yes Qui-Gon Jinn they do, but can do nothing unless proof is found."  
  
" But-"  
  
" Sorry I am Qui-Gon but there is nothing I can do. Find out what this special cargo is then we will talk further."  
  
The signal went dead and Qui-Gon put the com-unit away. He turned to find Obi-Wan giving him an I told you so expression. Qui-Gon frowned. He couldn't do much of anything without the council's consent. Although, Yoda had said to find out what the special cargo was. Perhaps…  
  
An abrupt knocking on the door interrupted Qui-Gon's thoughts. Obi-Wan went to answer it. The bell boy who had told them where their rooms were now stood at the door. "Um… excuse me sir but the escort pod is here for you."  
  
" Thank you."  
  
Obi-Wan slipped three credits into the boys hand and closed the door. "Master--"  
  
" I know, we mustn't keep the Ambassador waiting."  
  
" Yes Master."  
  
Qui-Gon walked down to the escort pod and climbed in. Obi-Wan followed and both sat quietly during the ride to the Ambassador's Imperial Hall. After a few minutes the pod stopped in front of grand building that seemed to be made purely of silver. It reached into the heavens in the shape of a pyramid. Obi-Wan did not recognize the building from his last encounter with the Ambassador.  
  
" Master, I do not remember meeting the Ambassador in such a grand place as this."  
  
" We didn't my Padawan, we met in the city's lecture hall. The Ambassador had not wanted to hold the negations in the Imperial Hall for fear if a fight broke out the Hall would be damaged."  
  
"Sounds arrogant."  
  
" Perhaps, but he was right, a fight did brake out."  
  
" I remember that well enough."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled, Obi-Wan always managed to have a sense of humor, even at the most serious of situations. They walked up the mighty looking stair case leading up to the gigantic building. A guard stood waiting for them.  
  
" Follow me please."  
  
Obi-Wan walked slowly behind Qui-Gon. The hallways of the Imperial Hall looked strangely familiar to him, but he couldn't figure out why. The Hall itself was like a maze, each corridor had multiple doors to choose from; all of which lead to more corridors. After what seemed like hours, the guard finally began leading them down a long hallway with only one door all the way at the end. Obi-Wan froze. One door? Now why does that seem so familiar to me? Obi-Wan closed his eyes and concentrated. He had seen all this before but where---My dream!  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes flew open. He looked franticly about the hallway. Sure enough, all the statues and rich furnishings were exactly the way he had seen them in his dream. Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was seeing. What does it mean? Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached out to the force. There has to be a meaning for all this, but what?  
  
" Obi-Wan?"  
  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes. Qui-Gon was studying him, concern creasing his forehead. "Yes Master?"  
  
" Is everything alright?"  
  
" Yes Master."  
  
Qui-Gon raised his eye brows. He doubted everything was alright, but now wasn't the time to discuss it. He gave Obi-Wan an expression that read, We'll talk about this later, then motioned for Obi-Wan to hurry up. Obi- Wan walked quickly to his side and Qui-Gon looked into the boys eyes. There was a shadow over them he didn't like, but the Ambassador was waiting.  
  
" We can't keep the Ambassador waiting." As though to emphasize Qui-Gon's statement the guard opened the door to the Ambassador's office and motioned them inside. Qui-Gon nodded a thank you and the door closed behind them.  
  
The Ambassador sat behind a large desk but quickly stood up when he noticed the Jedi standing in the room. " Ah Jedi, I am sorry for the delay of our meeting, but I had some business to take care of."  
  
" Think nothing of it Ambassador it was no trouble at all. In fact it gave us a chance to look around the city."  
  
" And what is your opinion of our progress?"  
  
" I must say things are happening faster then I had expected. The city was a pleasant sight after many hours aboard a cargo ship."  
  
" I'm glad. Now, why has the Jedi council sent back you here? I thought you accomplished everything that you wanted to."  
  
" Peace was our objective and yes that objective was reached, but the Senate has an idea that is both profitable for your planet and your people."  
  
" Do tell, I am intrigued."  
  
" Well, as I am sure you know your planet has a high mineral content of silver. The Senate has proposed the idea that a mining commission be formed on the outskirts of the city. The money brought in from the trading efforts would be very beneficial for your people. The Jedi Council has thought the idea through thoroughly at the Senates request and sees no harm coming to your planet should you agree."  
  
" Yes, I do see you meaning but Jedi my people prefer to be left alone. Even our transport station is on the edge of the city. And as I'm sure you have found out we only have one hotel."  
  
" I do understand this, as does the council, but the money brought in from the mining would help you rebuild your city. Your neighboring planet Destui has developed a system that runs entirely on the element of silver, up until now they have had an abundant supply but now are running out. Two More Jedi have been sent over to discuss the possibility of a trade agreement."  
  
The Ambassador walked away from his desk, and over to one of the many windows out lining his office. He looked over the city appearing to be giving Qui-Gon's suggestion much thought. A sigh erupted from the tall form and the Algot turned around to face Qui-Gon.  
  
" Your suggestion holds much truth to it Jedi but I am afraid--"  
  
A sudden knocking on the door cut into the Ambassadors words. " Come in."  
  
" Excuse me your Grace but Captain Minad Birokk is here to see you. Would you like me send him away?"  
  
" No, no of course not, send him right in!"  
  
The guard standing in the door way motioned for some one to come in and Minad appeared in the room. " I am truly sorry your Grace, I did not realize you were meeting with some one at the moment."  
  
" Think nothing of it Captain. Tell me, how was your trip back home?"  
  
" Very rewarding your Grace."  
  
" Really? We will discuss it further when I get the time."  
  
" As you wish your Grace."  
  
" Now tell me what is it you wish to speak to me about?"  
  
Minad glanced anxiously over at the Jedi standing in the room. " Um… what I wanted to speak to you about your Grace was that…uh…I have some cargo on my ship that is addressed for the Imperial Hall and I was wondering when I should bring it over?"  
  
" Why any time would be fine Captain. How does early tomorrow morning sound?"  
  
" That would be fine your Grace. Thank you."  
  
Minad bowed and quickly exited the room. The Ambassador turned back to the Jedi, his frown now gone and shook his head, "I am truly sorry Jedi but I cannot except the help of the Senate or the Jedi Council. Now if you have nothing else you wish to discuss I have work to do."  
  
Qui-Gon fought down his anger and frustration. Nothing was working out the way it should. " No your grace there is nothing more…thank you for time."  
  
The Ambassador nodded his head and walked back to his desk. Qui-Gon followed the guard out of the building, with Obi-Wan trailing behind. He couldn't understand why the Ambassador had refused the aid of the Jedi Council. The mining commission would have helped the planet recover from its many years of war tremendously.  
  
Once he was back out side he took a deep breath of fresh air in the hopes of calming down his anger. Obi-Wan came to stand next to him and Qui- Gon realized the boy hadn't said one word during the entire meeting. It was unlike Obi-Wan to remain absolutely silent, especially when things didn't turn out right. Qui-Gon himself had had trouble not shouting out his suspicions of Minad just to get some reaction out of the Ambassador. His frustrations forgotten for the moment, Qui-Gon turned his attention to his Padawan.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at him and Qui-Gon noticed the shadow he had seen in the Imperial Hall was still lurking in the boy's eyes. Qui-Gon had observed that Obi-Wan had been rather distracted lately, but he merely thought it was because his Padawan wasn't getting enough sleep. Qui-Gon could tell that had something to do with it, but it wasn't the entire reason.  
  
" Is there something you need to tell me Obi-Wan? You have been rather distracted lately."  
  
Obi-Wan hesitated. Here was his chance to finally tell Qui-Gon about his dream but he didn't know how to put his dream into words. All he knew was that walking down the Ambassadors hallway was like living his dream, he didn't like the feeling. Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon wanted him to explain why he was so distracted and tired all the time, but he wasn't sure he could.  
  
" I'm sorry for not paying attention Master I haven't been getting enough sleep."  
  
"So I've noticed. Why is that? Is there something bothering you?" A sudden suspicion entered Qui-Gon's mind, " Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yes Master I'm feeling perfectly fine. That's not the problem."  
  
"Well then what is the problem?"  
  
Well here it goes, " I've been having a rather frightening dream Master."  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed slightly, " Dream? What sort of dream?"  
  
" I'm not exactly sure. It starts out with me walking down a long hallway, exactly like the one leading to the Ambassador's office. Then the hallway disappears and I'm standing before a great mountain. The mountain begins to sink into the ground and leaves behind a huge hole. Some one pushes me down the hole and I end up in a black chair with all sorts of weird instruments sticking out of it. Minad is standing in front of me with a blaster aimed right at my heart and before I can get out of the chair he fires," Obi-Wan looked down, the dream replaying itself in his mind, "I wake up right after the blaster fires."  
  
Qui-Gon stared at Obi-Wan in amazement. No wonder the boy has been distracted. Qui-Gon could remember some of the dreams he had had when he was still a Padawan, some had been brutal. But for the most part they all been brought on by stressful missions, could it be the same with Obi-Wan's dream? Corath had provided a bad experience for the boy, and the mission they were on was certainly stressful enough. Qui-Gon looked onto Obi-Wan's eyes. The boy was upset but at least the shadow was gone. He rested a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.  
  
" Don't worry Obi-Wan. The dream was probably brought on by your bad experience the last time you came to Corath. There is something I can mix for you so you can sleep better tonight. But other than that the only thing you can do is push the dream aside."  
  
" Yes Master. Thank you."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. He hoped Obi-Wan would follow his instructions, dreams could be worse than flesh and blood enemies if you let them get the best of you.  
  
Part 5  
  
" Master, what exactly are we looking for?"  
  
" Anything that looks out of place."  
  
Well that narrows it down. Obi-Wan rummaged through the hundreds of crates. He and Qui-Gon had begun searching for the special cargo since early that morning. They had managed to find out where the cargo was put once it was dropped off. Unfortunately the room hadn't been cleaned recently and there were over a hundred crates, some pilled all the way to the ceiling. Obi-Wan wished they had found the cargo while they had still been on the ship. But Qui-Gon had said no and so here they were, digging through crates Obi-Wan didn't even want to image what was inside. And to make things worse all the crates looked the same.  
  
Obi-Wan heaved a sigh of frustration and turned over another crate. If I have to turn over one more crate…then he saw it. A black case sitting on the top of a pile of crates, not far from where he was standing. It certainly wasn't like the other crates; maybe it was they were looking for. Obi-Wan ran to the pile and began, very carefully, to climb up to the black case. When the case was within reach, he lifted up his arm and grabbed a handle jutting out from the front. Two mechanical locks kept the box from being opened by intruders. Well I am an intruder but I don't think they would mind if I had just a peak. Obi-Wan reached out to the force and placed his hands over the locks. The case sprang open, reviling its contents for the world to see.  
  
" Master! I found something!"  
  
" Where are you?"  
  
Obi-Wan waved his arms in Qui-Gon's direction, who upon seeing them ran over. Obi-Wan carefully climbed down, case in hand. He placed the case on the ground and kneeled in front of it.  
  
" What did you find?" Qui-Gon had now reached Obi-Wan's location and looked at the case curiously.  
  
" You're not going to believe this." Obi-Wan opened the case. Inside were sixteen of the latest technology in blaster weaponry.  
  
Qui-Gon's shoulders slumped at the sight. " So he is planning on restarting the war."  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon, confused as to what his Master was talking about. " Who Master?"  
  
" Minad Birokk."  
  
" You think he would actually restart the war? Even though doing so could destroy the planet and his people?"  
  
" Yes I do, and I also think he is working with someone."  
  
" Do you know who that person is Master?"  
  
" No. I have the suspicion it is some one here on Corath. Someone who has the resources to start a war."  
  
" But the only person on Corath with that kind of power is the Ambassador."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned, " I know."  
  
The thought it could possibly be the Ambassador working with Minad had entered his mind the night before when Minad had interrupted their meeting. Something had been in the Ambassador's eyes when Minad had said his trip had been "rewarding" that Qui-Gon hadn't liked. The Ambassador had seemed rather eager about the cargo shipment as well.  
  
" But Master, if the Ambassador is working with Minad to restart the war, there isn't much we can do. He has already refused the Jedi Council's help."  
  
" That's where your wrong Obi-Wan. The Ambassador signed a peace treaty on behalf of the people of Corath, if he defies the rules of the treaty then we can have him removed from his position."  
  
" But the council won't let us do that without proof. The blasters may point the finger at Minad but they won't point it at the Ambassador."  
  
Qui-Gon stood up and looked pointedly at Obi-Wan. " I know."  
  
* * *  
  
" But master!"  
  
" No buts Obi-Wan, I need you here."  
  
" Why Master?"  
  
" I need you here in case Master Yoda tries to contact us. The council is discussing what to do if the Ambassador does turn out to be a traitor. Corath's government is very unstable right now and the Ambassador is a respected leader. His down fall could cause the government to collapse."  
  
Obi-Wan's shoulders slumped. He knew he wasn't going to win this argument, Qui-Gon had made up his mind. The Ambassador had called an unexpected meeting with the Jedi, Qui-Gon was about to leave now. But Obi- Wan had to stay behind and monitor transmissions coming from the Temple, a fact he wasn't very pleased with.  
  
" If you do get a message from the temple contact me immediately. I will contact you every hour and check on things."  
  
" Yes Master." Obi-Wan forced himself not to look away, though it was quite difficult. His anger was getting the best of him, he needed to calm down. I really don't like being left behind. Qui-Gon pulled his hood up over his head and tightened his cloak around him. Obi-Wan watched with irritation.  
  
" I should be back before dark."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. Qui-Gon walked out the room, leaving Obi-Wan alone and fuming.  
  
Qui-Gon followed the guard down the familiar hallway. He didn't know why the Ambassador had called this unexpected meeting. He had flat out refused the aid of the council and as far as Qui-Gon knew the Ambassador rarely went back on a decision. The guard ushered him into the office. The Ambassador was sitting at his desk with another tall figure standing beside him.  
  
" Ah Jedi it is nice to see you again. I did not get the chance to speak my of joy at our last encounter," the figure stated.  
  
" It is good to see you again as well Captain Minad."  
  
The Ambassador stood, a large grin spreading across he lizard-like face. " I am glad the two of you are on such good terms. Minad is a good friend of mine Jedi, as well as my trusted advisor."  
  
Qui-Gon raised his eye brows. Advisor? Why would a ship captain be the advisor of the Ambassador? " It is good that there is some one you can trust in such hard times."  
  
" Not so hard Jedi. In fact I have reconsidered the Jedi Council's proposal."  
  
" Really your Grace? I am glad, but what changed your mind?"  
  
" Dear Minad here changed my mind. He made me realize the good a business, such as you described, could do for my people."  
  
" The Council will be pleased your Grace. When would you like to set a meeting with the representative of Destui?"  
  
" All in good time Jedi, all in god time. First, I would like a chance to break this news to my people. It won't be easy for them, but as you said, change is a necessary course of action."  
  
" Of course your Grace. I will notify the council that you have changed your mind."  
  
" Good."  
  
" Is that all your Grace?"  
  
The Ambassador's eyes narrowed sharply and Qui-Gon felt a strong feeling of unease come over him. " Just one question Jedi. Where is your little companion? You never seem to be without him?"  
  
" He is back at the quarters you reserved for us, waiting for contact from Coruscant on our progress."  
  
" Ah…so the two are not always together?"  
  
Qui-Gon hesitated. These are awfully strange questions. Qui-Gon thought it best to proceed with caution, " We rarely separate but sometimes it is necessary."  
  
" I see…"  
  
" Is there something wrong your Grace?"  
  
" No Jedi, I was merely wondering why you would leave alone. Corath can be a dangerous place…especially in a time of suck unrest among the people. You never know what they might do…"  
  
" I am sure that Obi-Wan is fine. He can take care of himself."  
  
" I am sure that he can Jedi…that will be all."  
  
Qui-Gon bowed and walked hastily out of the room. He was anxious to get out side and check on Obi-Wan. Something about the Ambassador's questions regarding Obi-Wan's whereabouts bothered him Though the Ambassador had tried to pass his questioning as general concern there had been a predatory glare to the Algot's eyes that made Qui-Gon uneasy. Something was definitely not right. Once he was outside, Qui-Gon activated his wrist link and contacted Obi-Wan. No answer. It wasn't like Obi-Wan not to respond, he usually picked up immediately. Qui-Gon reached out to the force but didn't feel anything strange. Why hadn't Obi-Wan answered? Qui- Gon broke out into a run and headed for the Hotel. 


	5. Part Five

Title: A Vision of Truth Author: Ruyn-WolfLynn @alloymail.com Time Frame: Obi-Wan is 14 Spoilers: None that I can think of.unless you haven't read any of the JA books then yes there are some ^_^. Rating: PG- there is some violence but nothing major. Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are sent to a strange planet. They return hurt and tired but their mission was a success.or was it? Can a dream really for tell the future? Does more trouble await them? And if so from where? Disclaimer: Do I look like a George to you? Well at least I don't have the beard or the male factor hehehe. Anyway, I don't own Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon or that cute little Yoda, but all the other characters are happily mine..or at least I hope they are *scratches head* Read and Enjoy and PLEASE review!!!  
  
A Vision of Truth  
  
  
  
Part Five  
  
  
  
Why me? Why does this always happen to me? Obi-Wan looked around the corner of the hallway. Two Algots holding blasters were tearing up his room in a frantic search to find him. They had shown up shortly after Qui- Gon had left but luckily Obi-Wan had still been in Qui-Gon's room at the time. He had managed to slip out and run around the corner of the hallway, without being seen. But Obi-Wan knew it wouldn't be long before they found he had escaped and came looking for him.  
  
He moved a little farther down the hallway. Lightsaber in hand he crouched down ready to fight. Then he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Were there more than two? Obi-Wan pretended not to hear the person walking toward him. Then at the last moment he spun around lightsaber flashing.  
  
He would have killed the Algot behind him except it wasn't an Algot coming to attack him. Qui-Gon stood before him, his own lightsaber glowing green. He had a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
" What are you doing hiding in the hallway Padawan?"  
  
" I had some unexpected visitors." Obi-Wan pointed around the corner with his thumb.  
  
Qui-Gon looked around the corner and saw two rather fearsome looking Algots walk out of Obi-Wan's room. " I'd say you did. How long have they been here for?"  
  
" They arrived shortly after you left. Do you have any idea who might have sent them?"  
  
Qui-Gon nodded frowning, " Yes I believe they were sent by the Ambassador."  
  
"The Ambassador?"  
  
" Yes. He asked some odd questions as to your where abouts and whether we sperate often."  
  
Obi-Wan's brow creased in confusion. " Why would he need to know that?"  
  
" He must know we are getting close to finding out he is working with Minad. If he kills you the chances of not being found out increase. I would return to the Temple distracted and our replacements wouldn't get to Corath in time to stop his plans."  
  
" Then it is certain that he is working with Minad?"  
  
Before Qui-Gon could answer blaster fire buzzed around the corner. Obi-Wan deflected some with his lightsaber and grinned slyly. " Well I guess they found me."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled briefly and blocked some more blaster fire. There were only the two Algots and no more appeared to be showing up any time soon. They must have expected Obi-Wan to be an easy target. Qui-Gon looked over at his Padawan, his lightsaber a blur of blue as he deflected the blaster fire with ease, and shook his head. Bad judgement on the part of the Ambassador. They would need to end this battle quickly and contact the Temple. Things were growing more serious with every minute.  
  
" Obi-Wan, go around!" The boy nodded and began to push forward. Qui-Gon covered him from his own position. Once Obi-Wan got close enough he jumped into the air and flipped over the startled Algots. He landed safely behind them and charged forward his lightsaber blazing with blue light.  
  
Qui-Gon finished the assault by attacking from the opposite direction. Their moves complimented one another, Master and Padawan moving together in a dance of blue and green. It didn't take long to over come the two Algots and soon the attackers were hunched over on the floor.  
  
" That was easy enough."  
  
" To easy," Qui-Gon commented as he searched the bodies, "They must have thought you would be an easy target."  
  
" Then they haven't dealt with many Jedi."  
  
" I would say not, the blasters were set on low power. Enough to kill but not very difficult to fight off. He must not have expected much of a struggle."  
  
Obi-Wan's jaw dropped open. Low power! What does the Ambassador think I am, a baby? Qui-Gon stood back up and Obi-Wan helped him drag the bodies into the room. After placing them in the closet so as not to be found right away, Obi-Wan sat on the bed and heaved an exasperated sigh. Qui-Gon sat in a chair to catch his breath. Running all the way to the hotel had been quite an exercise. Obi-Wan's room was torn a part and would take a while to clean up, but it had to be done. Best that the Ambassador think he succeeded with his plan for as long as possible.  
  
" In answer to your question Obi-Wan, I am certain that the Ambassador is involved with Minad but I need to get proof to back up my beliefs."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded his head, " How do you intend on getting that proof Master?"  
  
" I will need to schedule a meeting with his Grace before I depart for Coruscant to morn your 'death'. At the moment he probably thinks you are dead and won't expect me to be in the best state of mind."  
  
" What exactly are you looking for?"  
  
" I'm not sure at the moment but the force will reveal a path. Until then you need to stay out of sight."  
  
" Yes Master."  
  
" We will need to find place to hide you."  
  
" I saw a place at the transport station . I noticed it when we were looking for the special cargo. It looked like no body used it and it had a lock on the door."  
  
" Perfect. Get your stuff together and we'll head over. I need to contact Yoda and inform him of what just happened."  
  
" Yes Master." Obi-Wan ran into his room, and hastily began looking through the mess for his bag.  
  
Qui-Gon watched him for a moment, then reached into his utility belt for the transmitter. He dialed in the right signal and waited patiently. Why couldn't he have been wrong about this mission?  
  
  
  
The streets of Corath were quiet. Everyone had gone home for the night leaving behind an eerie silence. The red sun was setting behind the city's landscape, casting a molten glow to the buildings and ships lining the walkways.  
  
The Ambassador smiled to himself. He loved to watch the sun disappear, loved to see the city become a blur of red sunlight. He was standing at one of the many windows outlining his office. Everything was going exactly as he wanted it to. By now the boy was dead and his so called Master would be along to report the sad news.  
  
So simple.  
  
" Your Grace someone is here to see you."  
  
" Send him in. Ah Jesk my boy how can I help you?"  
  
A thin, but strong looking Algot walked slowly into the room. He wore a uniform with two stars lining the collar. " I have that report you wanted your Grace."  
  
" Excellent. Give it to me."  
  
Jesk handed over the panel and the Ambassador grabbed it greedily. He looked at the figures splayed across the screen. " Excellent work Jesk these will do nicely. Now tell me, how are your 'travels' going?"  
  
"I've been following the Jedi just like you told me."  
  
" And has he found the dead carcass of his young companion?"  
  
" Yes your Grace."  
  
" Oh I wish I could have seen the look on his face when he found the body of his sweet little companion lying on the floor covered with blaster wounds," the Ambassador sighed and a expression of regret came to his face, " When you saw him, what sort of an emotional state was he in?"  
  
" He was quite upset your Grace. I think I saw tears come to his eyes and when he found the body he let out a satisfying scream of disbelief."  
  
A large grin appeared on the Ambassador's face and his eyes gleamed with delight. " Oh good, good! Continue to follow him and report back if anything of interest occurs."  
  
" Yes your Grace."  
  
Jesk walked out of the office and the Ambassador resumed his quiet vigil of the city.  
  
So simple.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
" I am so sorry to hear the sad news of your companions death."  
  
" Yes it is tragic." Qui-Gon allowed his voice to crack a little with emotion as he spoke. He had contacted the Ambassador about his discovery earlier that morning. The Ambassador had been 'shocked' and of course had agreed to meet with Qui-Gon immediately.  
  
" Do you have any idea who committed the foul deed?"  
  
" I found a blaster of a pretty primitive style next to his.body. I believe it was an act of violence by an angry mob, probably upset about the changes we've caused."  
  
The Ambassador nodded his head sympathetically, " We Algots do not except change easily I'm afraid. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Qui-Gon his shook head. His let tears well up in his eyes and turned his face away. Swallowing hard, he pretended to be trying to get a hold of his emotions before speaking further. Taking a deep breath he once again faced the Ambassador. " No but thank you. I will be leaving for Coruscant early this evening."  
  
" Oh.Are you sure you can't stay?"  
  
" Yes. I need to return and give Obi-Wan.a proper funeral. Two more Jedi will be sent in our places."  
  
" Of course, how inconsiderate of me. I am truly sorry for what has happened."  
  
" It couldn't have been prevented, you are not to blame. I thank you for your hospitality, and I wish the best for you and your people."  
  
" Good-bye Jedi and thank you for all that you have done."  
  
Qui-Gon bowed and moved slowly out of the room. He let his feet drag as he walked and pulled his hood down over his eyes. Keeping his head bent, he gave off a mood of great sadness. Once outside he took a deep breath. Having to act as though Obi-Wan was dead made him pause and think for a moment. The thought that he had almost lost Obi-Wan hit him with the force of an ice wind. Only he wasn't seeing the blaster shot body the Ambassador thought he was. No, he was seeing a boy stricken with a sever fever and himself helpless against its assault. He hadn't allowed himself to acknowledge the fact that Obi-Wan had barley made it while he had been at the Temple, nor had he thought of it while they had been on the ship. It wasn't until he had to pretend that the boy actually was gone that he realized how much Obi-Wan had come mean to him. He had known that he cared for Obi-Wan but until now he hadn't realized just how much.  
  
"Do you care for Obi-Wan?"  
  
Anal's bold question entered Qui-Gon's mind, along with his neutral reply.  
  
" Obi-Wan is my Padawan.I care enough."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. Why he had been so reluctant to answer he didn't know or understand. He cared for Obi-Wan as much then as he did now. Not even Xanatos' betrayal clouded over the boy's face. Qui-Gon smiled, Obi- Wan was the Padawan he had always wanted to find but feared he never would.  
  
Does Obi-Wan know?  
  
Another of Anal's bold questions entered his mind. At the time, Qui-Gon had been so sure and confident that Obi-Wan knew how he felt, but now a feeling of insecurity came over him. Did Obi-Wan know? Qui-Gon remembered when he had told Obi-Wan he had spoken with Yoda how the boy had thought it had been about him. Qui-Gon had been shocked then, that Obi-Wan would even think such a thing, but now he understood why the boy had.  
  
Qui-Gon walked down the grand stair case and onto the street. Instead of going straight however, he turned right. He needed to think before seeing Obi-Wan. The streets were empty, giving him the solitude he needed.  
  
One of the first things he had learned about Obi-Wan was that the boy had a determination few students did. Obi-Wan didn't give up until all options were closed to him and even then he didn't give in without a fight. It was one of the boy's characteristics Qui-Gon admired. Unfortunately, because Obi-Wan set such high expectations he was very hard on himself. Qui-Gon had found the boy on more than one occasion berating himself because he had been displeased with his performance. Qui-Gon had long ago excepted the fact that Obi-Wan was meant to be his Padawan. Their movements went perfectly together, Master and Padawan complementing each other's techniques.  
  
The two of them had more in common than either of them realized. Qui-Gon saw his stubbornness in Obi-Wan and a strong independence. It was because of this independence that Qui-Gon didn't give as much appraisal as he had with other students. Obi-Wan didn't seem to need it. Time and time again Qui-Gon was impressed by the boy's quick wit and strategy skills. Because Jedi lifestyles were so different from others, Jedi students had to grow up fast, making them a lot more mature than other children of the same age. Qui-Gon had often forgotten that Obi-Wan was still a boy in many respects.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled as he remembered the gentle boasting that had gone on during some of the practice sessions with Anal. It brought back memories of when he was Obi-Wan's age. He and Tal, a fellow student at the Temple and dear a friend, had often practiced together; boasting back and forth of who was the quickest or the strongest. They had only been games then, but they were a nice break from the seriousness of every day.  
  
Being a Padawan wasn't easy and Obi-Wan had been through so much already. Qui-Gon sighed heavily. The two of them hadn't really gotten the chance to spend some real time together since Qui-Gon had chosen Obi-Wan. Maybe when this mission is over.  
  
" Is everything ready?"  
  
Qui-Gon stopped dead in his tracks. He had been nearing the transport station when some voices coming from that direction had interrupted his thoughts. Qui-Gon moved quietly over to a box placed not to far away from the door where Obi-Wan was hiding. He glanced over and felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
Minad was standing directly in front of the door. All Obi-Wan had to do was make one sound and he would alert the Algot captain.  
  
" Yes Minad everything is in place."  
  
Another Algot dressed in the same type of a uniform as Minad came from around the corner. Qui-Gon noticed there were two gold stars lining his collar.  
  
" Good. Tell the crew to prepare the blasters Jesk. Everything must be perfect when the Ambassador arrives."  
  
" When did he say he would arrive?"  
  
" He said he would arrive at six sharp. Can you believe it, he said he would make me an admiral for all this."  
  
" Yes I know and me a captain. Captain Jesk.I like the sound of that."  
  
Minad laughed and rested a hand on Jesk's shoulder, " I'm glad my friend it's well deserved. After all, I did teach you everything you know."  
  
" Ha! Don't kid yourself. I may have been your second in command for the past ten years but I could whip your tail any time of day."  
  
" Oh really?"  
  
" Really."  
  
" Okay lets see you prove it."  
  
The two Algots got into fight stances and began taking mock punches at each other. Suddenly, a loud crash came from Obi-Wan's hiding place. The Algots stopped fighting and looked around.  
  
" What was that?"  
  
" I'm not sure but it sounded like it came from over here."  
  
Qui-Gon held his breath as Minad moved toward the door. He tried the doorknob but it wouldn't turn. " Hey Jesk. You still got that key to the storage shed?"  
  
" Yeah, I got it right here."  
  
" Bring it here would you, the door is locked."  
  
Jesk walked over with the key and handed it to Minad. Qui-Gon reached for his lightsaber, ready to fight if necessary. Minad put the key into the lock and began to jerk it around.  
  
" It won't open."  
  
" Wait a minute, what's that?"  
  
Both Algots froze. Another small crash was heard from inside, along with a soft yelp. Suddenly, a little rat like creature came running out of a hole in the wall.  
  
" It was just a ratijach," Minad said with relief, " Come on, the Ambassador will want a report on our progress."  
  
" What's in there any way?"  
  
" Nothing but some empty crates as far as I know. The room hasn't been used in years."  
  
" Then why would it be locked?"  
  
" Probably to keep out rodents and other intruders."  
  
" Not doing a very good job is it?"  
  
Minad laughed and the two disappeared around the corner. Qui-Gon let go of the breath he was holding and placed his lightsaber back on his belt. He looked around to make sure no more Algots were in sight then hurried over to the door.  
  
" Obi-Wan, open the door."  
  
Some noise was heard inside the room, then the door opened promptly.  
  
" What was all that racket? You were almost discovered."  
  
" I know Master. This little rat-like creature knocked over some of the crates. I got pinned beneath one but managed to through it off."  
  
Qui-Gon moved inside the room and closed he door behind him. Obi-Wan began to pick up the fallen crates, " Did you find out anything useful Master?"  
  
" Actually yes. The Ambassador does in fact believe you are dead and that I am leaving for Coruscant early this evening to give you a proper funeral."  
  
" I'm not sure if that's good news or bad news," Obi-Wan commented wryly.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled briefly, " Also, he is leaving tonight to check on some last arrangement. I am going to go into his office while he's not there and see if I can find anything useful."  
  
" What about me Master? What do I do?"  
  
" I want you to stay here and see what Minad and Jesk are up to."  
  
" Jesk?"  
  
" Minad's second in command. I think they are preparing to start the war tonight. I need you to stop them if that's true."  
  
" Yes master."  
  
" I have to go back to the hotel. Keep your com-link open. I'll contact you before I leave tonight."  
  
" Alright Master. Good luck and may the force be with you."  
  
Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan for a brief moment. So strong. " May the force be with you Padawan. Keep your eyes open."  
  
Qui-Gon walked quickly out of the room and headed for the hotel. Time to schedule a fake flight to Coruscant. 


	6. Part Six

Title: A Vision of Truth Author: Ruyn-WolfLynn @alloymail.com Time Frame: Obi-Wan is 14 Spoilers: None that I can think of.unless you haven't read any of the JA books then yes there are some ^_^. Rating: PG- there is some violence but nothing major. Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are sent to a strange planet. They return hurt and tired but their mission was a success.or was it? Can a dream really for tell the future? Does more trouble await them? And if so from where? Disclaimer: Do I look like a George to you? Well at least I don't have the beard or the male factor hehehe. Anyway, I don't own Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon or that cute little Yoda, but all the other characters are happily mine..or at least I hope they are *scratches head* Read and Enjoy and PLEASE review!!!  
  
  
  
Part 6:  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon hid behind a statue lining the long hallway. Two soldiers stood at the door to the Ambassador's office. Surprisingly, little security had been left behind to guard the Hall. The Ambassador is to confident, Qui- Gon thought as he inched his way closer to the door. The soldiers were armed with blasters but Qui-Gon wasn't worried. The Ambassador thought he had left for Coruscant hours ago.  
  
Only a few steps away from the door, Qui-Gon activated his lightsaber and began walking toward the guards.  
  
" You there! Halt!"  
  
" Excuse me, but I think I'm lost could you tell me where the nearest hotel is?"  
  
The two guards looked at each other than drew their blasters, " You are under arrest."  
  
Qui-Gon immediately went into battle stance and knocked the blasters out of the guard's hands before they even got the chance to fire. They looked at their fallen weapons then back at Qui-Gon's lightsaber and ran down the hallway. Better hurry before the reinforcements show up.  
  
Qui-Gon slipped into the office and locked the door behind him. Now, if I were the Ambassador where would I keep all my files? Qui-Gon scanned the dim lighted room. A computer lay on top of a desk on the other side. He walked over and looked at the screen. Bingo. He sat down in the chair in front of the computer and began to scan the hundreds of files. This could take forever. He skimmed the files quickly, looking for anything that may have a clue or some real evidence..  
  
He found exactly what he was looking for. He accessed it and the entire plan was displayed before him. Perfect. Then Qui-Gon noticed something strange at the bottom of the screen. A file with no name was blinking. Qui-Gon accessed the file and the Ambassador's voice sounded over the speakers. It's a transmission.  
  
//"Has the shipment arrived yet?"  
  
" Not yet your Grace but we should be meeting up with Kolvar soon." That was Minad's voice.  
  
" Good, good. Everything must go exactly to plan Minad, no mistakes."  
  
" Of course your Grace no mistakes."  
  
" Are you sure those Jedi have no idea what you are up to?"  
  
" Yes your Grace, they have no suspicions at all."  
  
" Excellent. Well then I shall see you soon Captain Birokk. or should I say Admiral."  
  
" Thank you your Grace I am honored!"  
  
" Think nothing of it, I am the Ambassador after all."//  
  
Laughter filled the speakers and the transmission ended. So, Obi-Wan had overheard Minad speaking to the Ambassador. Qui-Gon closed down the file. He needed to contact the Jedi council immediately.  
  
Suddenly loud banging came from the other side of the door, " Open this door in the name of the Ambassador!"  
  
Qui-Gon jumped up from the chair and searched the room for another way out. Trapped! He activated his lightsaber. He would have to fight his way out. Qui-Gon watched as the guards began to kick down the door. It smashed of it's hinges and the guards rushed in firing as they ran. Qui- Gon blocked their fire with his lightsaber, but he was surprised by how many guards there were. The two he had fought before were gone, replaced by fifty of their friends. So much for little security.  
  
Qui-Gon held off the guards as best he could. They were well trained, Qui-Gon guessed they were probably the Ambassador's personal guards. They spread throughout the room, surrounding Qui-Gon on all sides. It was hard deflecting so many shots from so many different directions and he began to get tired. Qui-Gon could feel his moves becoming sluggish but didn't stop fighting. There still was a chance he could win. There were only about twenty guards left standing. He could do it.  
  
Suddenly he felt a burning sensation in his right shoulder. Then another in his left. The room began to spin but Qui-Gon wouldn't give up. Another sensation in his side. Qui-Gon stumbled forward trying to regain his balance. He shook his head, he was loosing focus. He called upon he force to help with the pain. An odd popping sound came from behind him, then he felt a strange stinging sensation in his back. Then he felt nothing.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan jumped behind a crate of julo fruit just in time. A patrol of guards passed by, each guard heavily armed. Obi-Wan followed them with his eyes. The Ambassador had arrived only a half hour ago but he had brought his entire guard with him, or at least what looked like the entire guard. Obi-Wan had been moving from crate to crate ever since he had spotted Minad. He and the Ambassador were in a back room discussing plans for the morning assault. As far as Obi-Wan could tell, there was no plan to start anything tonight but he wasn't depending on the Ambassador to have a whole lot of patience.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and the Ambassador walked out. Obi-Wan moved to a crate with a better view. Minad come out soon after, talking to someone behind him. Jesk! Obi-Wan had figured out who he was by the two stars along his collar. Minad seemed to trust him solely, for he spoke to few of the other crew members from his ship.  
  
The Ambassador walked over to some black cases piled against the wall. Obi-Wan recognized them immediately.  
  
" Is everything ready?"  
  
" Yes your Grace. You may inspect the weapons if you like."  
  
The Ambassador waved his hand in dismissal, " No need. I'm sure they work perfectly."  
  
" Very well your Grace."  
  
A sudden movement out of the corner of his eye caught Obi-Wan's attention. One of the Ambassador's guards came running into the room, a look of urgency on his face. " Your Grace! Your Grace!"  
  
The Ambassador spun around, his smile being replaced by a look of irritation.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" There is an intruder at the Imperial Hall!"  
  
Both the Ambassador and Minad stiffened at the news. " What?!? Who would dare to."  
  
" It's the Jedi your Grace! He never left Corath! He is under custody right now."  
  
Obi-Wan bit his lip to keep form yelling out. Qui-Gon was in trouble! He reached out to his Master but got no response. Dread began to form a tight not in his stomach. True he and Qui-Gon weren't completely connected but Obi-Wan couldn't feel Qui-Gon's life force either. He had to do something and fast. He quickly scanned the room. Then he saw them, four crates near the entrance filled with explosives. Probably part of the assault force. They'll work nicely. Obi-Wan made his way quietly across the room.  
  
" Well take me to him at once! He'll pay for this treachery!!"  
  
" Your Grace, might I come along?"  
  
" Of course Admiral Minad, I would be delighted. And who knows, maybe I will let you be the one to dispose of the ingrate."  
  
" I look forward to the pleasure your Grace. Jesk, I leave you in charge."  
  
" Yes Minad."  
  
The Ambassador and Minad walked out of the room just as Obi-Wan was reaching for an explosive.  
  
* * * *  
  
With his eyes closed, Qui-Gon could here the sound of water dripping close by. Cautiously he opened his eyes. At first he could hardly see anything. Wherever he was, there wasn't much light.  
  
As his eyes slowly adjusted, Qui-Gon was able to make out small details. He was in a narrow room with a low ceiling. There weren't any windows and a foul stench filled the air. He wasn't able to make out a door of any kind and wondered how he had gotten in there in the first place. The last thing he remembered was fighting the guards in the Ambassador's office.  
  
He got up and pain shot through his side and shoulders. He checked his wounds but he wasn't bleeding only bruised. The blasters must have be on stun. Qui-Gon walked over to one of the walls and began to feel for a crack or a seem, but felt no such thing. Maybe a little light would help. He reached down for his lightsaber but his hand gripped only air. Gone! The guards must have taken it.  
  
Qui-Gon frowned. That was going to make his escape much more difficult. Without his lightsaber he couldn't even cut himself out of the small room. He need to form a plan. Qui-Gon sat on the floor and closed his eyes. He reached out to the force to guide him. Pulling it around him like a shroud, Qui-Gon looked for a possible escape route. It wasn't going to be easy. He expanded his senses even more and counted at least twenty other life forms near by. They didn't feel to friendly. With his lightsaber gone it greatly limited his options. Think Qui-Gon, think! He and Obi-Wan had gotten out of worse situations than this. Obi-Wan! His padawan was still at the transport station. Qui-Gon hesitated. It was a lot to ask of Obi-Wan. The Imperial Hall was crawling with guards and no doubt the Ambassador had heard of his capture and was now in his way. Yes, it was a lot to ask of his padawan but if Qui-Gon had learned anything about Obi-Wan it was no matter what the odds he always gave it his all. And besides Qui-Gon was running out of options, fast.  
  
Qui-Gon took a deep breath and once again reached out to the force. He would need full concentration if he was going to reach Obi-Wan. Though they weren't fully connected yet, Qui-Gon was determined to reach his padawan. They had shred thoughts in the past and had been able to tell when each other was in trouble. They would connect now!  
  
//Obi-Wan.//  
  
//Padawan, I need your help.//  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan fumbled through the crate. There has to be something in here I can use. He pushed aside land minds, stink bombs and other such explosives. Come on, come on! Then his hand curled around a small metal ball. Perfect! Obi-Wan pulled his hand out of the crate and looked at the thermal device. A large grin spread across his face as images of he was about to do filled his mind. Carefully placing the device into a pocket inside his tunic, he slowly made his way over to the black cases.  
  
Luckily only two guards were standing near the cases while the rest ,including Jesk, were all patrolling the other side of the room. Obi-Wan looked over the crate in front if him. Now, where to place this thing? He let his gaze travel the room, looking for the best spot. Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He spun around but no one was behind him. Still, he couldn't quite get over the feeling that someone was with him. Obi-Wan sat down and closed his eyes. He reached to the force, trying to understand the meaning behind the presence. What he found was relief. The familiar brush of his Master's mind filled his senses. It calmed his fears and soothed his nerves. Qui-Gon was alright! Another smile came to his lips but this one was completely different. This smile was one of contentment.  
  
Pulling his Master's presence around him, Obi-Wan sent his own wave of relief to Qui-Gon. Though his Master was miles away in the Imperial Hall, it felt like he was sitting right next to him.  
  
//Obi-Wan.//  
  
Obi-Wan jumped at the sound of his Master's voice. Though it was only in his mind, it broke the silence like a thousand trumpets.  
  
//Padawan. I need your help.//  
  
//Master?//  
  
//Yes Obi-Wan//  
  
//Are you alright Master? I heard you had been capture.//  
  
//.I'm fine Obi-Wan. But I need your help. Now listen very closely. I'm locked in a cell somewhere on the first floor of the Imperial Hall. There is no door to this cell that I can find and one of the guards took my lightsaber. I need you to come to the Hall and find it. It is not going to be easy getting in so you must be very careful. Do you understand?//  
  
//Yes Master. Once I locate it should I come find you?//  
  
//Yes Obi-Wan. Remember, be very careful. The Ambassador may not know you are still alive but he has this place guarded like a fortress.//  
  
//I think he is frightened of you Master.//  
  
Obi-Wan could hear Qui-Gon chuckle softly and his heart soured at the sound. Then he remembered where he was and how urgent the situation was.  
  
//Master, the Ambassador is planning his assault for the morning. He has everything form blasters to thermal explosives, all lined and ready to go.//  
  
Obi-Wan didn't hear any response and wondered if Qui-Gon had heard him. // Master?//  
  
//I'm here. I thought as much. Do you know where these weapons are?//  
  
//Yes Master. In fact I have a plan on how to render them completely useless.//  
  
//Do you?//  
  
//Yes Master. Should I still go through with my plan or should I head straight for the Hall?//  
  
A pause then, //Go through with your plan Obi-Wan. When you are through with the blasters come to the Hall.//  
  
//Alright.//  
  
//And remember to be careful. When you get to the Hall use the side entrance, it will--// Obi-Wan felt the hairs in the back of his neck rise and heard foot steps behind him.  
  
//Obi-Wan behind you!//  
  
But Qui-Gon's warning came to late. Obi-Wan spun around just in time to see his attackers face before the wold suddenly went black.  
  
To be continued.. 


	7. Part Seven

Title: A Vision of Truth Author: Ruyn-WolfLynn @alloymail.com Time Frame: Obi-Wan is 14 Spoilers: None that I can think of, unless you haven't read any of the JA books then yes there are some ^_^. Rating: PG- there is some violence but nothing major. Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are sent to a strange planet. They return hurt and tired but their mission was a success or was it? Can a dream really for tell the future? Does more trouble await them? And if so from where? Disclaimer: Do I look like a George to you? Well at least I don't have the beard or the male factor hehehe. Anyway, I don't own Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon or that cute little Yoda, but all the other characters are happily mine.or at least I hope they are *scratches head* Read and Enjoy and PLEASE review!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 7:  
  
Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan call out and then heard nothing.  
  
//Obi-Wan!//  
  
But he boy gave no reply. Qui-Gon opened his eyes and looked at the floor. He heaved a great sigh and his hands curled into fists of frustration. Here he was, trapped in a room with no way out and Obi-Wan was in serious trouble. The whole mission was becoming a living nightmare. Qui-Gon stood up and began pacing across the small floor. He had to think of something. There was no telling what the Ambassador would do if he found out Obi-Wan was still alive. A shiver ran up Qui-Gon's spine when he remembered the predatory look in the Ambassador's eyes when had questioned him about Obi-Wan's whereabouts.  
  
Suddenly, Qui-Gon heard a noise coming from outside some where. Cracks of light began to form on one of the walls. He quickly got back into the position he had been in when he had woke up. A door formed out of the cracks and a portion of the wall began to rise. The light from the hallway nearly blinded him, but a dark figure suddenly stood in the doorway.  
  
" So your awake."  
  
Qui-Gon immediately recognized the voice of the Ambassador. As his eyes began to adjust to the light he could see the fire red robes and green scaly skin of the lanky Algot ruler. The Ambassador walked into the cell, two guards positioned on either side. The Algot stared down at him disdainfully. Qui-Gon met his gaze directly, not impressed by the show of anger.  
  
" So Jedi you have not left for Coruscant as you said you would. Perhaps I misjudged your feelings for the boy. You must not care for him as much as I thought."  
  
Qui-Gon made no reply but his eyes shifted as another figure came into the room. Minad came to stand beside the Ambassador, a grin of triumph covering his face. Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes slightly but didn't say a word.  
  
" The guards tell me you were looking at some of my files." Qui- Gon's gaze returned to the Ambassador, who rubbed his chin thoughtfully, " Now why would you be doing that? Unless of course you knew of my plan from the beginning."  
  
Qui-Gon kept his gaze neutral. " Tell me Ambassador, do you enjoy watching your people die?"  
  
To Qui-Gon's surprise the Ambassador smiled. " I would expect such a bold question from you. And in answer, no I do not but the best way to keep a people under control is to distract them."  
  
" Distract them?"  
  
" Yes Jedi , distract them. After the beloved king Basilisk died it was I who brought this planet back on it's feet. War was exactly what this people needed or at least exactly what I needed."  
  
Qui-Gon's mind reeled. A sudden dark possibility was beginning to take shape in his head. " The king didn't die unexpectedly, you had him assassinated."  
  
" Yes yes, I take full credit. The pathetic fool didn't realize the gold mind he was sitting on."  
  
" The silver." I should have known.  
  
" Ha! Don't make me laugh. There is a much more profitable business than silver mining."  
  
Qui-Gon didn't like what he was hearing. If the Ambassador wasn't after the silver then what was he after?  
  
The Ambassador placed his hands in front of him. A look of complete arrogance came over his face. "Yes, war was exactly what this planet needed. I merely provided the weapons and they tested them out."  
  
" Tested?" Qui-Gon frowned. What did he mean by test? Unless.The Silver Raider! "Your smuggling in new weapons and testing them out on your own people?!?"  
  
" Quite ingenuus I thought. Believe me Jedi, some dealers will pay quite a sum to have their newest weapon's tested. Makes for quite a prophet."  
  
Qui-Gon felt sick. Such cruelty! " You have no regard for life."  
  
" Life Jedi? Oh I treasure life, as long as it's under my control."  
  
The Ambassador looked Qui-Gon up and down then turned around in disgust. " Prepare the extermination chamber. We can't have him interfering with any of our plans."  
  
A guard bowed and ran out of the room. The Ambassador was about to follow, then turned around and faced Minad, " Minad, I leave his disposal in your hands."  
  
" Thank you your Grace, it would be my pleasure." A predatory smile spread across the captains face and Qui-Gon got a bad feeling of what was going to be done to him.  
  
" Oh Jedi, one more thing," the Ambassador looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing slyly, "Thank you for stopping the war the first time, it gave my people some time to regenerate."  
  
With that last statement, the Ambassador walked out of the room, followed by the rest of the guards and Minad. The door closed, leaving Qui- Gon once again in darkness.  
  
He had to do some thing and fast. Obi-Wan, please be alright.  
  
* * *  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head in an attempt to clear it. He felt like a vice had bee placed on his skull. His head was pounding, but he couldn't concentrate on that now. He opened his eyes slightly and looked around. From where he was siting, he guessed that he was in front if the cases. What luck!  
  
The guards were all the way across the room, with their backs to him. Obi-Wan opened his eyes all the way but kept his head down. His hands were tied together behind him but not very tightly. They must really think me a weakling. Either that or I won't wake up any time soon. He curled his hand upward and grabbed the end piece of the rope. Pulling as hard as he could, he loosened the not so he could break the rope without to much trouble. Careful, so as not draw attention to himself, he slowly brought his hands around front. Hopefully they didn't find the thermal device. Obi-Wan reached into his tunic and pulled out the small metal ball. Now for the right setting.and presto a miniature bomb just big enough to make those weapons completely useless. Very slowly, Obi-Wan placed the thermal device beneath one of the black cases.  
  
One.Two.Three! Obi-Wan sprang to his feet and made a mad dash for the door.  
  
" Hey! He's getting away!"  
  
"What? But how did he escape the ropes?"  
  
Jesk spun around and reached for his blaster. " Never mind that you fools! After him!"  
  
Jesk and the rest of the guards gave chase but they didn't get to far. With a loud BOOM the thermal device exploded and the cases went flying. Jesk was knocked to ground from the force of the explosion and in the confusion Obi-Wan made a clean get away. Without even looking back to see the damage he had caused, Obi-Wan headed for the Imperial Hall.  
  
// I'm coming Master.//  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan crept along carefully. Qui-Gon hadn't been kidding when he said it wouldn't be easy getting in. The Imperial Hall was crawling with guards. He was continually having to duck behind some large statue or plant whenever a troop would go by. So far he hadn't seen any sign of where Qui-Gon's lightsaber was being held but he was determined to find it. Qui-Gon was counting on him.  
  
Obi-Wan turned a corner and entered another long corridor. This place is like a maze! He heaved a sigh of frustration. If he didn't find that lightsaber soon.  
  
" The Extermination chamber is ready our Grace."  
  
Obi-Wan froze in mid step. Some one was talking in a room near the end of the corridor. He moved quickly, hiding behind an interesting looking plant. He peaked around its large leaves to see who was talking. A guard stood not far from the door way, addressing the regal looking figure of the Ambassador.  
  
" Excellent. Inform captain.I mean Admiral Birokk that he is to begin the process immediately. Is the door of my office fixed yet?"  
  
" Yes your Grace it was fixed a few minutes ago."  
  
" Good, that's where I will be, inform me the minute the process is finished."  
  
" Yes your Grace." The guard bowed and hurried out of the room Obi- Wan pulled the large leaves of the plant closer together so as not to be seen. Process? What did the Ambassador mean by that? And what's this extermination chamber? Obi-Wan looked at the guard hurrying down the corridor. He's certainly in a rush. I wonder if he could show me where Qui-Gon's lightsaber is? Without giving it another thought, Obi-Wan rushed after the guard.  
  
He lead Obi-Wan to a room some distance away. It looked to Obi-Wan to be a strategy room of some kind. Maps covered the walls and a large table, with a 3-D ground plan of the planet spread across it, was in the center. Obi-Wan moved quickly into the room. There really wasn't any place to hide so he ducked behind the large table.  
  
The guard walked over to a figure regarding one of the maps on the wall. It looked like a map to the star system. " Admiral Birokk?"  
  
" Yes?" The Algot turned around and faced the guard. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, his anger and disbelief rising at the same time. He couldn't believe the Algot would dare such a thing. Hanging from Minad's belt was Qui-Gon's lightsaber. The Algot even had the nerve to rest his hand upon the hilt possessively. Obi-Wan rested his hand on his own. He would fight to get the weapon back to its rightful owner, if he had to.  
  
" His Grace wishes me to inform you that the Extermination room is ready."  
  
" Very well. I will be there in a moment."  
  
The guard bowed but didn't leave. Minad raised an eye brow. "Is there something else I can help you with?"  
  
The guard hesitated a moment before speaking, " If you'll excuse my asking sir, but I was wondering what you planned on doing with the Jedi's weapon?"  
  
" Ah yes the ingrates weapon." Minad unhooked the lightsaber from his belt. He looked it over, running his hand along the hilt. " It truly is a magnificent weapon. I would hate to see it go to waste."  
  
The Algot captain stared at the lightsaber and began rubbing his chin thoughtfully. " Hmmm. I wouldn't want the Jedi trying to take it during his little chair session. I think I will put it some place safe for now. Yes I think that would be best. Go and retrieve our guest, I will join you in a moment."  
  
" Yes Admiral."  
  
The guard bowed and left the room quietly. Obi-Wan kept his eyes on Minad, interested where exactly this 'safe place' was located. Minad walked over to the ground plan on the center table. He regarded it for a moment than reached over and touched a mountain jutting upward from the surface. To Obi-Wan's astonishment the mountain sank into the table and a hidden compartment in the wall was revealed. Obi-Wan's dream hit him full force. The sinking mountain!  
  
He swallowed and watched expectantly as Minad walked over to the compartment. The Algot looked at the lightsaber one last time before placing it inside. He moved back over to the map and touched the same mountain, closing the compartment. Minad sighed as though hating to put the weapon away, and walked out of the room.  
  
Obi-Wan waited till Minad was completely out of the sight before standing up. He gazed at the 3-D map in front of him, still finding it hard to believe what he had just seen. He had managed to push his dream to the back of his mind, until now. Reaching a shaky hand across the table, he touched the mountain Minad had only moments before. The structure sank into the table, revealing the compartment and Qui-Gon's lightsaber. Obi- Wan hurried over and grabbed the Jedi weapon. It felt warm in his hands. Clutching it close he closed the compartment.  
  
Now to contact Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan knew that their knew found connection was still vulnerable and weak but he would try. No! He would contact Qui-Gon. He would. He closed his eyes and reached out to the force. He could feel Qui-Gon's energy surround him like a living presence. Sweat began to bead on his forehead but he kept concentrating.  
  
// Master?//  
  
Obi-Wan got no answer but he did see something. It was blurry to hard to see.then it hit him. Pain. Pain so strong Obi-Wan nearly lost his concentration. He knew it had to be Qui-Gon's. Fear began to take route in his stomach and was working it's way up. Not for him but for his Master. He had to find him, fast. He called out again.  
  
// Master?//  
  
Still nothing. Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He had to find Qui-Gon but how? Wait a minute, the Extermination chamber! Minad had said something about him not wanting the Jedi to grab the weapon back. So all I need to do is find this chamber. Obi-Wan remembered the Hall's maze like corridors and groaned inwardly. It wasn't going to be easy that was for sure. But I can do it, the force will show me the way. As though in agreement, Qui- Gon's energy suddenly grew stronger.  
  
" Hang on Master, I'm coming."  
  
He ran out of the room and hurried down the corridor. Obi-Wan walked around until he found himself in the Ambassador's private hallway. His office was located at the end and Obi-Wan felt like he was, once again, living his dream. The bright lights gleamed off of the many intricately carved statues lining the walls. Obi-Wan crept along silently, the lush carpeting muffling his booted feet. Suddenly the door to the Ambassador's office opened. Obi-Wan jumped behind a statue and out of sight.  
  
Minad stepped through the door, closing it behind him. He had a large grin on his face, for what reason Obi-Wan had no clue. The tall Algot turned slightly to adjust something on his uniform. The light gleamed of the four stars lining his collar. Four? What happened to the three? Oh yeah, he's an admiral now. Obi-Wan's lip curled back in disgust. He was about to head in the opposite direction when he suddenly heard Anal's voice.  
  
Save him Obi-Wan, save him. Your the only one who can. Follow the four golden stars Obi-Wan. They will show you the way.  
  
Obi-Wan turned back to the Algot adjusting his uniform. Light once again reflected off the four stars lining Minad's collar. Four stars! Obi- Wan gasped. Anal was telling him to follow Minad!  
  
Minad finished adjusting his uniform and walked down the hall. Obi- Wan waited till he was a little farther down then proceeded to follow him.  
  
  
  
To be continued.. 


	8. Part Eight

Disclaimer: Do I look like a George to you? Well at least I don't have the beard or the male factor hehehe. Anyway, I don't own Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon or that cute little Yoda, but all the other characters are happily mine.or at least I hope they are scratches head Read and Enjoy and PLEASE review!

Well here you are. Part 8 finally. I am so sorry about the wait but hey life has a way of throwing some major curve balls when you least expect and it is has sent me plenty. Read and Enjoy. Yes there is an Epilogue. I wasn't just going to leave you hanging hehe. I may be slow with updating but I am not that cruel  Thank you so much for all the reviews! They mean the world to me 

Part 8:

"Wake up Jedi. It's time to die."

Qui-Gon's eyes snapped open. The first thing that hit him was the pain. He took a deep breath and reached out to the force. He needed to concentrate on something other then the pain. Qui-Gon remembered the guards walking in and forcing him to stand. They hadn't said anything, just stood there, looking at him. Then the pain had come. One of the guards had hit him with an electrode, sending watts of electricity through his system. It hadn't stopped there. Qui-Gon couldn't remember the number of times they had hit him. But he hadn't cried out, he wouldn't give that satisfaction. They must have knocked him unconscious again, for he remembered nothing after that. The pain now under control, he took a deep breath. He looked about and found himself in a large white room. He was sitting in a chair and soon realized he couldn't move. Steel shackles held down his hands and feet, they wouldn't budge. Qui-Gon decided it was best he got a good look at his surroundings, the knowledge might come in handy if by some chance he got loose. The chair he was sitting in was unusual to say the least. Odd looking took stuck out n all different directions, all particularly sharp and extremely painful. A further inspection of the room revealed more such devices. There was something familiar about the room, all though he was sure had never been in before now. A sense of dread came over him. Whatever type of room it was, it definitely caused great pain for whoever was unfortunate enough to see it.

" I guess you realize we didn't bring you here to question you."

Qui-Gon looked at Minad standing in front of him. He noticed that there were four stars on his color where the three had been. " So, you've been promoted."

Minad smiled, " Yes. His Grace decided to make me an Admiral. And he has given me the delightful pleasure of leading the assault tomorrow morning. A shame you won't be around to see it."

" Qui-Gon grinned sarcastically, " Don't be so sure. I might just pop up again."

" I wouldn't bet on it. No one has survived the extermination chamber. In fact the chair you are sitting in happened to be on of my favorite tools."

The Algot walked over and ran his hand long one of the razors jutting out from the side of the chair. Blood seeped from the newly formed cut, but didn't seem to notice. " You see, the way it works is actually quite simple. Each of these little devices is meant to give you different levels of pain. We start out small, a bruise here, and a cut there. Then we move onto more entertaining methods. You know I once had a guy; last right up until I plucked out his eyes. Then the man passed out. He died of infection poor thing."

Qui-Gon kept his gaze neutral. Minad was obviously trying to scare him. To his satisfaction, anger flared in the Algot's eyes. _Good_, he thought, _loose your control_.

Suddenly a rather nervous looking guard ran into the room. " Admiral sir, the storage shed has had a problem. There was an explosion, the blaster have all be destroyed!"

" What? But how?" Minad took one look at Qui-Gon, then his face twisted in rage.

" The boy! He's still alive! Find him, he's around here somewhere. Find him and bring the little squirt to me!"

" I don't think that will be necessary." Obi-Wan stood in the doorway, his light saber drawn and flashing bright.

" Get him you fools!" Mimad shouted, reaching for his own blaster.

Obi-Wan dodged the in coming blaster fire, his light saber nothing but a blue in the white room. Three guards went down, hit by their own fire. Two more advanced, but Obi-Wan leaped into the air and jumped over their heads. The astonished guards spun around, their jaws dropping. Before they could even fire, Obi-Wan cut their blasters in half leaving them weaponless. They stared at the remnance of their weapons then promptly ran out of the room. Only three guards remained. Not wanting to meet the same fate as their friends, they dropped their weapons and left as quickly as possible.

" Come back here you cowards!" Minad was left standing alone against Obi-Wan.

" You should get braver guards Minad. The ones you have don't seem to measure up to the task of protection you very well."

" Protect me? I need no protection little boy. And soon you will find out why."

Minad raised his blaster and fired but Obi-Wan easily deflected the fire with his light saber. Minad straightened and lowered his weapon. " You are good at using your Jedi weapon. I can see now that I could never defeat you with this measly blaster."

Obi-Wan lowered his light saber slightly, but every muscle was tight anticipation. Minad was up to something, he could feel it. The Algot looked at his weapon then back at Obi-Wan. " Yes I could never defeat _you_ with this blaster…but your Master is another story!"

In the blink of an eye Minad had the blaster pointed at Qui-Gon, aiming for his heart. Obi-Wan's dream flashed before his eyes. The warning hadn't been for his life…but that of his Masters! In the dream Minad had won, but Obi-Wan wasn't about to let that happen now. He raised his light saber and flipped into the air. He landed just in back of Minad and brought down his light saber in a swift stroke, just as Minad's finger went for the trigger.

The blaster crumpled to the ground. Minad stayed standing for a few brief seconds, an expression of disbelief on his face, before falling to the ground at Qui-Gon's feet. Obi-Wan stood up and powered down his light saber. He stared at the fallen body of Minad. _I killed him_. Obi-Wan had killed before but then he'd had no choice. He couldn't help but wonder if he could have stopped Minad without killing him.

" You have done well Padawan."

Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master had a smile on his face. Obi-Wan smiled back, thankful for his Master's praise. " Thank you Master."

Qui-Gon nodded and then looked down at the shackles holding him in place. " Now how about setting my loose?"

" Oh!" Obi-Wan quickly cut through the binds with his light saber and helped his Master to his feel.

Qui-Gon rubbed his sore wrists and stepped away from the dreaded machine. " That's better."

" Here Master. I found something that belongs to you." Obi-Wan reached down and unclipped his Master light saber from his belt. He handed to Qui-Gon, who smiled in return.

" Thank you padawan for retrieving it. Now, we must find the Ambassador."

" He is in office Master."

" Good, that will make it easier to find him in the maze."

Obi-Wan smiled and followed Qui-Gon out of the room.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moved down the hallway side by side. Two guards were standing at the door, but Qui-Gon didn't even have to activate his light saber. Word must not have reached that Obi-Wan was alive. When the guards saw the boy walking beside Qui-Gon they both turned a definite shade of white. Obi-Wan walked right up to them and waved cheerfully, " Hello."

The guards just starred at him for a moment, then releasing a pitiful squeak, ran down the hall and out of sight. Obi-Wan starred after them, then looked back at Qui-Gon. He smiles ruefully.

" I think I like being a ghost."

Qui-Gon smiled and shook his head. " Just so long as you don't get any ideas of actually becoming one."

Obi-Wan laughed, " No need to worry about that Master."

" I 'm glad. Well, shall we?"

" I think so."

Qui-Gon nodded and opened the door. The Ambassador was busy at his desk but quickly stoop up at the sight of Qui-Gon.

" What's the meaning of this!"

" I'm afraid you won't be starting any wars Ambassador. Your weapons have been destroyed. And the Galactic Senate is charging you with Genocide."

" I'll have you killed for this! Guards!"

Obi-Wan stepped into the room smiling, " They can't hear you at the moment, they're to busy running from a ghost."

The Ambassador's mouth dropped open and he paled considerably, "Your supposed to be dead!"

Obi-Wan just smiled even more. The Ambassador stumbled back, his eyes widening as he realized he had been tricked. " No, this can't be!"

" Sorry to tell you your Grace but your reign has ended."

" No!" The Ambassador reached into a drawer and pulled out a hidden blaster. Qui-Gon had caught the subtle movement and already had his light saber activated. The Ambassador barely had time to fire one shot before Qui-Gon sent it flying back. The Ambassador jerked savagely as his own fire hit him square in the chest. His eyes went blank as he sank to the floor.

Qui-Gon deactivated his light saber and placed it safely on his belt. " I had hoped it wouldn't end like this."

" What will happen to Corath now Master?"

" It hard to say. A new ruler will be appointed, hopefully one with a desire for help the planet not destroy it."

" Will the senate still going through with the mining commission?"

" I don't know Obi-Wan. I hope the new ruler agrees. It would bring great –"

Before Qui-Gon could finish his statement blaster fire nearly hit his shoulder. Both he and Obi-Wan got into battle ready stances, scanning everywhere for the location of the blaster fire.

" Where did that come from?" Obi-wan asked, as he kept an eye out for more guards.

" I don't--" then Qui-Gon felt it; a slight ripple in the force. Someone was approaching fast. Obi-Wan felt it as well but not soon enough. Before he could turn around someone grabbed him from behind, knocking his light saber to the ground.

" Don't move Jedi."

" Jesk!" Obi-Wan cried out, trying to get himself loose.

Qui-Gon froze. Minad's second in command was holding Obi-Wan around the neck with his arm, preventing him from giving a good struggle. For some reason the Algot's presence felt familiar. Qui-Gon searched his memory; his eyes widened when he finally realized it."

" It was your presence I felt. You've been following us."

Jesk smiled cruelly, " Yep, even since you first got on board the _Silver Raider_."

" Then you knew Obi-Wan was alive and where he was hiding all along."

" Right."

" Why didn't you tell the Ambassador or Minad?"

" And spoil the fun? No way, it was much better keeping everyone on their toes. Just like one gigantic game, with me in control."

Qui-Gon tried to calm his growing concern. His instincts were screaming at him. Jesk was not fully in his right mind and Obi-Wan was held tightly in his grasp. Qui-Gon deactivated his light saber in the hopes of looking less threatening,

In the mean time Obi-Wan had been circulating this new piece of information in his head. It wasn't long before he put all the pieces together. It suddenly all made sense! " You're the one who grabbed me on the ship!"

" You got it. You shouldn't have been spying. It's against the rules."

" I wasn't spying, I was—", but Obi-Wan wasn't allowed finish his sentence. Jesk tightened his arm around his throat cutting off his air supply. He began to cough as he tried desperately to get some air.

Qui-Gon took a step forward at seeing Obi-Wan's distress, but stopped when Jesk raised a blaster to the boy's head. " Don't move or he gets it!"

" Jesk there is no point in doing this, the Ambassador is dead," Qui-Gon hesitated then added, " so is Minad."

Jesk's eyes widened and his arm loosened its hold. Obi-Wan gasped in great heaves of air. The Algot appeared shocked at the news, and Qui-Gon though he might just let Obi-Wan go. But he thought to soon. Jesk's arm tightened again and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

" No, you're lying. Minad is not dead and when I bring you to him, you will both be killed. A perfect end to the game."

" He's telling the truth Jesk, he's—" Once again Jesk cut off Obi-Wan's air supply making his gasp.

" Stop!" Qui-Gon yelled desperately, " Choking him isn't going to solve anything!"

Jesk kept his arm tightened around Obi-Wan's throat a few more moments before loosening his grip. Obi-Wan coughed and inhaled deeply.

_He's playing with me_, Qui-Gon thought. " I didn't lie to you Jesk, Minad is dead. Now please, release Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon rested his hand on his light saber. He was prepared to kill the Algot if he made any movement to hurt Obi-Wan but he hoped he wouldn't have to.

There was a moment of uncertainty in the Algot's eyes and Qui-Gon though he might have gotten through to him. But it quickly vanished and Jesk roughly rubbed the blaster against Obi-Wan's head threateningly. " No! You lie!"

Qui-Gon was getting desperate. He was sure how much longer he could keep Jesk from killing his padawan. Obi-Wan looked back at him calmly, no trace of fear in his pale eyes. He had faith that his Master would get him out of Jesk's grasp safely. Qui-Gon wished he were as confident.

" It's the truth Jesk, I swear." Qui-Gon put as much of a push behind the sentence as he dared. He just hoped it was enough.

Clarity entered the Algot's eyes for a brief second and he slowly began to lower the blaster. Qui-Gon waited with baited breath as he watched the arm around Obi-Wan's throat begin to lower. _Come on…come on, that's it._

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and almost sagged with relief, when he felt Jesk's grip on his lighten. But just when he thought everything was going to be okay he felt a sharp ripple in the force.

Suddenly Jesk pushed him away and aimed his blaster directly at Qui-Gon, "No! I won't let it end this way! I won't!"

He fired before Qui-Gon had his light saber in the right position and the bolt headed straight for his chest. Obi-Wan managed to use the momentum of Jesk's push to throw himself at Qui-Gon, knocking him to the ground. The shot missed its target but grazed Obi-Wan's shoulder, and he fell beside Qui-Gon crying out in pain. Jesk fired again but this time Qui-Gon was ready and the shot was easily deflected. A cry of pain and Jesk fell motionlessly to the floor, his eyes gazing into nothingness.

Qui-Gon quickly reclipped his light saber and knelt down beside his padawan. Waves of pain flowed across their bond and Qui-Gon placed a hand on his padawan's arm. The boy sat up slowly, clutching his shoulder. His face was pale and sweat covered his forehead.

" Let me have a look Padawan."

Obi-Wan nodded and carefully removed his hand. He winced at the sight of blood covering it but managed a weak smile. " Just like last time huh Master?"

Qui-Gon chuckled softly at his Padawan's odd sense of humor once again coming to the surface and looked over the wound carefully. Relief soared through him when realized it was only a flesh wound. " It's only a flesh wound, nothing serious. Still, I don't want to take any chances. We had better get that cleaned up then have the healers at the temple look at it when we get back."

Obi-Wan nodded though he wasn't overjoyed at the thought of another session with the healers. " It doesn't hurt Master," he moved his arm to prove his point then winced, " Much."

Qui-Gon shook his head and laughed. Helping the boy to his feet he ruffled his padawan's hair. " Come on, lets get out of here and contact the temple. I don't know about you but I am anxious to get home."

Picking up his light saber from the floor, Obi-Wan couldn't have agreed more. " Yes Master."


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Do I look like a George to you? Well at least I don't have the beard or the male factor hehehe. Anyway, I don't own Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon or that cute little Yoda, but all the other characters are happily mine.or at least I hope they are scratches head Read and Enjoy and PLEASE review!

And here it is, the last and final chapter of my story. Read and Enjoy. I am working on another story but I have no idea when I will be post it. It is still in its drawing board stage but it is getting there. Thanks again for all your support!

Epilogue 

Obi-Wan tapped his fingers impatiently. He was once again in the healing ward, having his bandages changed for the hundredth time. Well, it felt like the hundredth time anyway. He hadn't been there long but he had spent enough time in the healing quarters over the last few weeks to last him for quite some time.

The healer hummed softly as she worked but Obi-Wan hardly heard her. His thoughts kept drifting back to Corath. He and Qui-Gon had returned the day before but Obi-Wan hadn't seen his Master for more then five minutes since. While Obi-Wan had gone directly to the healers, Qui-Gon had had to report directly to the Council. Much to his master's disapproval. A smile came to Obi-Wan's face as his Master's facial expression flashed in his mind. If there was one thing Qui-Gon did not take well to, it was being ordered around by the Council. Qui-Gon was there now in fact, giving yet another detailed report of the events that had occurred, but he had promised to meet Obi-Wan for lunch.

A sudden tugging on his shoulder interrupted Obi-Wan's thoughts. He glanced at it and watched quietly as the healer tied a knot at the end of the bandage to hold it in place.

" There, I'm done. Can you move your arm at all?"

Obi-Wan lifted his arm and turned it this way and that. The shoulder was sore but nothing he couldn't deal with.

" Good. Come back in two days and we'll remove the bandages. Remember no excessive use of that arm. That mean no light saber training Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded. He hated being injured, it took all the fun out his daily routine. " Thank you Healer Shara."

She smiled and walked out of the room. Obi-Wan picked up his tunic and pulled it over his head. Something fell out of it and he bent down to retrieve it. It was the braid Anal had given him. _Anal. _Obi-Wan smiled. Without her help he never would have been able to find Qui-Gon in time. He wasn't sure how she had influenced his dreams or how she had known Qui-Gon would be in trouble but whatever she had done he was thankful. Obi-Wan placed the braid back within the safety of his shirt and hopped off the medical bed.

The Temple's hallways were quiet as usual, with the faint sound of waterfalls in the background. Obi-Wan walked slowly. He enjoyed the time he spent in the Temple and always tried to make it last as long as possible. His eyes gazed lazily at the things around him, things that were as familiar to him as his own name.

Obi-Wan walked through the hallways in a daze. Time seemed loose it importance and it slipped by unnoticed. He hadn't realized just how much time had actually passed until his stomach growled, reminding him that he was to meet Qui-Gon for lunch. Obi-Wan glanced around him. He noticed he wasn't very far from the Jedi Council room. _Perhaps Qui-Gon is done with his meeting_.

Obi-Wan quickened his pace and headed off to greet his Master.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. He had just finished one of several stressful meetings with the Jedi Council. They had wanted every detail of what had transpired on Corath. He must have answered at least a hundred questions. It was to be expected, but Qui-Gon still felt like he had been interrogated rather then questioned about the events of his mission.

He rubbed his neck tiredly. He hadn't been given much time to rest since his return and his neck was sore from the constant standing. A noise from his left caught his attention and he turned to see his padawan walking towards him. Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile. Upon his and Obi-Wan's return from Corath everyone seemed to notice the change between them. Qui-Gon must have received a dozen congratulations from other Jedi Masters but of course no one was more pleased then Yoda. The Old Master had been persistent with Qui-Gon about Obi-Wan from the beginning. All the members of the Council had said their praises but Yoda had simply smiled.

Qui-Gon watched quietly as Obi-Wan noticed him and smiled warmly. The Master sensed a change in his young apprentice. He seemed stronger, despite the obvious injury to his shoulder, more confident. Obi-Wan stopped once he reached Qui-Gon's side, his green eyes shinning brightly.

" Hello Master. Did everything go well with the Council?"

" Yes Obi-Wan. They were saddened by the death of the Ambassador but understood there was no other way."

"What will happen to the Algots?"

" They are still deciding. Eventually, though, a decision will be made and out services will be offered again."

Qui-Gon had to fight a smile at the look of dismay on his young pupil's face. " I don't mean us personally Obi-Wan. The Council will offer the help of the Jedi Order. If the Algots except, two other Jedi will be sent to help."

Obi-Wan's shoulders slumped with relief. " Forgive me Master But I would rather not have to return to that particular planet for quite some time."

Qui-Gon chuckled softly. " Don't worry Obi-Wan, I completely agree with you."

A silence passed between then but it wasn't an uncomfortable one, with their newfound connection came a feeling of comfort in each other's company. Suddenly Obi-Wan's stomach growled and the silence was broken. Qui-Gon smiled as a blush spread across Obi-Wan's cheeks.

" I seem to remember a similar situation on Corath."

Obi-Wan's blush darkened. " Yes Master."

Qui-Gon placed a hand on his padawan's good shoulder grinning widely. " Come then. I believe it is time for lunch."

Obi-Wan nodded and followed Qui-Gon down the hallway. Qui-Gon casually glanced at his padawan walking beside him. Now was not the time for protocols or rules, now was a time for two companions to enjoy lunch together. One of Anal's many statements slid into his mind. _" You might want to show that you care from time to time. You might be surprised at what it will accomplish. " _Qui-Gon knew Anal was right. Though it was obvious that he and Obi-Wan cared very much for each other, Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan needed to hear the words. Just thinking about it made his mouth go dry and his throat tighten. _I never was very good at "expressing" my emotions._

As they neared the lunchroom, Qui-Gon felt the desperate need to tell Obi-Wan what was on his mind _and_ in his heart. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to get his attention.

" Obi-Wan, there is something I want to talk to you about."

" Yes Master?"

Curiosity filled Obi-Wan's sharp green eyes and Qui-Gon struggled to find the right words. " Obi-Wan, we have been Master and Padawan for two years now and I think it is time to tell you….that is tell you how much I…"

" Yes Master? Tell me what?"

" Well…what I mean to say is," By the force when had it become so difficult to talk to ones own padawan? " Obi-Wan, I wanted to tell you that I am very proud of you and I am honored to have you as my Padawan."

Qui-Gon sighed with relief. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to say but he hoped Obi-Wan understood and got the message. He looked into the young man's eyes and was pleased to a smile slowly start to spread across Obi-Wan's face.

" Thank you Master."

Qui-Gon, for the first time in years, felt tears burn behind his eyes. Everything he had been trying to say was right there in his Padawan's eyes. He laid a hand on Obi-Wan's uninjured shoulder. Obi-Wan reached over and places his hand over his own. They stood there like that, in complete silence, for a few moments, neither wanting to break the contact. But Obi-Wan has a very demanding stomach and it wouldn't be ignored, not matter how sweet the moment.

Qui-Gon smiles and chuckled softly, " I think your stomach is demanding out attention my young padawan."

Obi-Wan looked down at his stomach and gave it a mock look of annoyance. " I think so Master."

" Come then, let's see what is for lunch."

Qui-Gon began to walk but stopped when Obi-Wan did not follow. He turned around and looked at him puzzled.

Obi-Wan tilted his head to the side but didn't say a word. He merely stared at Qui-Gon, his cool green eyes studying him. Then Qui-Gon felt it, the familiar brush across his mind.

_/ Thank you Master /_

A lump formed in Qui-Gon's throat and he suddenly found it very difficult to swallow. He smiled and beckoned Obi-Wan to follow, not trusting his voice to speak. They walked into the lunchroom and say at a table nearest a window. Obi-Wan gazed out at the cit as their food was brought over to them. They ate in silence, words seeming inadequate at the moment. Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan and smiled. The young man's head turned towards his when he heard it. His eyes gleaming, he returned his Master's smile.

Just three words, that's all he had said; but they held all the understanding and caring in the world.

_/ You're welcome my Padawan /_

THE END 


End file.
